


What is Said and Done

by JediIlonaShepard



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediIlonaShepard/pseuds/JediIlonaShepard
Summary: Events that lead to Seidra Shepard's predicament.© BioWare & Electronic Art/Microsoft





	1. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seidra waking up in the Cerberus lab, strapped down, and being greeted by the Illusive Man is referenced by Paul Grayson's similar predicament in Mass Effect: Retribution.

_**Prologue: In the research lab, in the year 2185, day unknown, time unknown.....** _

 

Consciousness slowly returned to Seidra who for a long while drifted between wakefulness and slumber. Her eyes were still closed, but she felt the physical sensations take over. 

She felt cold and lightheaded and then felt the thumping of her own heart.

_Where am I?_

Relaxing her breathing, Seidra felt an uncomfortable sensation of her mouth and throat being dry. Little she could do is to moisten it. The commander opened her eyes, her vision was blurry that all she could see was a bright light.

In an attempt to shield them with her hand only to find it immobilized, with a sudden jolt causing the last remnants of the most powerful, yet somewhat harmless knock-out drug to quickly diminish and disappear from within her body.

Thus leaving the only side effect; slight dizziness....

 

As soon as her vision cleared, Seidra lifted her head up to carefuly look around, She was in a small room, and looked down and found herself sitting in a cold hard interrogation chair. 

Both her arms were double-strapped, and her legs were double-strapped. And she was wearing only a black pair of pants and gray tank top.

Then she found two metal rings around both wrist under wrist straps. She has seen these before, they are biotic-blocking wristbands.

She learned they keep biotic prisoners from being able to use their powers while in captivity to escape. She has one around her neck like a coller.

And there was no doubt about it. it's unclear how long she had been in that chair.... She knew that she was now a prisoner...

_So this is where I am..._

She's in a Cerberus space staition or perhaps some underground facility on god-knows what planet. They had brought her here and strapped her into an interrogation chair.

Again, she still didn't know how long she had been in here, But one thing's for sure, the Illusive Man might be here at the same station right now. or maybe Kai Leng.

But still, as there was no telling when someone would walk in and do-what to her. The commander realized that this is the time to put her soldier's  
training to good use, because whatever is going to happen, She would have to be strong and show no fear.

Seidra would have to endure many of what she was trained to endure. Including the methods of torture.

Not just for herself, but for her crew, her friends, her sister, And for everyone of every species in this galaxy. 

"Seidra Shepard... Good to see you're awake..." Seidra recognized the man's voice that spoke behind her. She had no doubt who is in the room with her.

Then the Illusive Man walked into her view, His glowing blue eyes meeting his captive's green ones.  
_Well, that's real typical..._ Seidra thought, _Somehow, I knew this was coming...._

_No matter what happens... Or what he does... Don't freak out.. Don't even flinch... You keep calm and still. You're a damned soldier...._

_...And You were trained for this._

Calmly observing the young woman bound to the chair, The Illusive Man came slowly towards her, seemly as though he was looking for signs of fear and distress in the commander's expression.

But she kept herself stoic as possible.

"It has been months since we last talked." He said, touching her right shoulder, and gracefully smoothed his fingers down to her forearm. Seidra however refrained from flinching.

"Perhaps I wasn't entirely open about the reason I wanted you brought here." He said, his eyes still looking at hers 

"I've gotten a few late reports. Dossiers of what occurred two years ago.... A month and a half before your death in the hands of the Collectors....."

_What is he talking about?_

Seidra kept still and refrained from speaking.

"There is a matter regarding the attack on Eden Prime... And of course, The Prothean beacon...... 

_How the hell.....?!_ The young woman was a bit shocked but kept herself restrained, emotionally and physically.

"Before Saren, along with Sovereign and geth attacked Eden Prime, the Prothean beacon was dug up by archaeologists and was guarded by Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams... And the Alliance sent SSV Normandy to retrieve the beacon."

_You leave Williams out of this..._

"But when the attack came, resulting Willaim's 212 unit being wiped out, the beacon was left unprotected. Saren found the artifact a used it."

_What is he saying?_

"After You, Kaidan Alenko, and Williams, defeated the geth, Saren was long gone, but then three of you found the beacon, though damaged it was still functioning. 

When you approached it, It caught you in it's beams... Gave you a vision of the protheans being mercilessly slaughtered by the Reapers which helped you to stop Saren and his geth. And then destroying Sovereign during the battle of the Citadel."

 

Upon hearing this, Seidra struggled to remain calm. She was still trying to piece together of who, Besides Herself, Anderson, Her team, The Council,  
and Saren, could have known about her contact with an ancient Prothean technology. 

Whoever found that classified info about the beacon and mission to Eden Prime, and delivered to the Illusive Man and why it took long was beyond her.

In her first meeting with The Illusive Man, and during her time working with Cerberus, Seidra has never shared anything about the  
Alliance's top secret mission, because she understood that doing so would mean betraying what she was fighting for. 

And She sure as hell will not do that ever...

 _It does not matter right now,_ She thought. _You'll find out when you make your escape.._

Her enemy approached her caressed her left cheek and then tucked the few strands of hair behind her ear.

"But I believe..." He continued, looking her in the eye. 

"This Beacon..... an ancient relic.... It gave you more then the vision... It also bestowed you with something else....

And I intend to find out...."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**On Board the SSV Normandy, Tuesday, April 15th, 2183. 8:32, A.M.**_

 

When the Normandy's Executive Officer L.t. Commander Seidra Ilona Shepard slowly opened her eyes, she found her vision very blurly which it took a few slow moments to clear.

"Doctor?" Kaidan's voice called out "Doctor Chakwas? I think she's waking up."

Seidra tilted her head to the left and saw Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Raphael Alenko sitting next to her, looking at her calmly, yet worriedly.

She found herself in her undergarment and laying on the bed in med-bay, covered in a cotton blanket and with her head on the medium sized pillow. she barely collected enough strength to lift herself up from the bed.

But to play it safe, she layed still and calmly breathed as Dr. Karin Emily Chakwas walked over to her bedside calmly looking at her.

"You had us worried there, Shepard." Chakwas said. "How are you feeling?"

"Just minor throbbing, That's all." Seidra nodded, feeling a slight headache " How long was I out?"

"About twenty-six hours," Chakwas replied. "Something happened down there with you and the beacon"

"What about the Beacon? What happened?" 

"It's My fault," Kaidan said. "I must have triggered some kind of security field when I approached it. You had to tackle me and then push me out of the way, and then you got caught and got held up in mid-air as you were shaking and twitching as it did something to you.

Then it exploded and you were knocked unconscious from the blast..."

Seidra Shook her head as she carefully sitting up in bed. 

"There wasn't a way you could have known what would really happen, Lieutenant. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt."

The Staff Lieutenant sat there and smiled at the young XO's comforting words.

"Actually, Commander, we have no clue if that's what set it off. "Dr. Chakwas said, looking at the datapad. "And unfortunately, we'll never get the chance to find out." 

_That's really unfortunate_ Seidra thought, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"The beacon exploded, Maybe because of a system overload. From what we know, the blast knocked you out cold. Williams and I carried you back to the ship. I told Captain Anderson what had happened."

"I appreciate it, Thanks." Seidra replied.

Kaidan smiled again, this time at Seidra's gratefulness.

"Well, Physically, you're fine" The doctor chimed in. "However I've been detecting some of your unusual brain activity, abnormal beta waves."

"And...?" The Commander asked, slightly frowning.

"There are things I've also noticed, An increase in your rapid eye movement, and of course signing typically associated with intence dreaming..."

"I saw...." Seidra uttered pinching her nose the second time. "Well.... I'm not so sure what a saw... Death. Destruction. Nothing's really clear-"

Her last sentence was cut short the moment the pain in her head got intensely stronger. Then she started hearing voices in whispers and then begain to see the distorted vision of explosions and organics being slaughtered by unknown giant spider-like machines play wildly in her mind.

She knew she would have to keep her breathing leveled and calm despite of the pain.

 

"Commander? Are you okay?" Kaidan asked as Dr. Chakwas rushed carefully closer to her bedside. 

"I-I'm fine... " Seidra quickly replied as the pain faded away. "Just- a headache. That's all."

"Looks like you better lie back down Shepard," Chakwas said. "You might have suffered a concussion from-"

"No, no I'm fine..."She insisted, Promptly getting out of bed." I just need to talk to Captain Anderson about the visions given to me by the beacon,  
He needs to know about what I seen during my contact with the relic."

"Understood Commander, " Dr. Chakwas nodded. "You better get dressed first, In the meantime, I need to add this to my report." 

The young commander nodded, grabbing her pants from the bed and began getting dressed. 

Just after getting her pants on, She sat in the chair and slipped on her black socks and laced on her combat boots.

Then she pulled her shirt on.

The ship's commanding officer, Captain David Edward Anderson came walking in to greet his young executive officer.

"How's our XO holding up, Doctor?" He asked.

"Well Sir, The commander has had a momentary headache from her experience with the beacon, but other then that, I believe she's going to be fine."

"Glad to hear that," He Said. "I would like to speak with her in private." 

"Aye. Aye Captain," Kaidan responded, saluting. " Dr. Chakwas and I will be in the mess hall if you need any of us."

The biotic and the doctor walk out of the med bay, leaving Seidra and Anderson alone to talk about matters at hand. 

 

"Sounds like that beacon hit you pretty hard, Commander. You're sure you're alright?"

Seidra closed her eyes and sadly lowered her head. She remembered one of the marines died on Eden Prime. 

_Corporal Richard Leonard Jenkins......_

"I don't like soldiers dying under my command..." She answered, looking back up at Anderson. "I wish I've done something to stop that."

"This wasn't your fault, Shepard." Anderson replied. "You've done what you could. Corporal Jenkins will be given a funeral service on Eden Prime.".

"That he will" The young commander nodded slowly. "What about Ashley Williams? Is she still on Eden Prime?"

 

"Williams is here on the Normandy with us, I figured we could use a good soldier like her. She's been reassigned to this ship."

_Thank god... It's good to know that..._

"I have no doubt that Willaims is grateful for this, She deserves it." 

 

"She is, Commander. And Lieutenant Alenko agrees with you. That's why I added her to our crew."

Seidra smiled for a while, But remembered that Anderson wanted to talk to her about something.

"Captain, You said you need to speak with me in private," She said. "What do you want to talk about?"

Anderson sighed.

 

"Well I won't lie to you Shepard. Things are really bad right now. " He answered. "Nihlius is dead, He was shot. The beacon was destroyed and unsalvageable and the geth are invading. The Council is going to want answers."

"I know that, Sir" Seidra replied. "Would it help if I explain what happened?"

"Well, We'll have to see what happens," He said. "However, If you wish to do so, then I'll stand by you and your report. You're a damned good marine and a hero."

"But, that's not why you're here, is it?" She asked.

"You're right," He replied. "I want to talk to you about another turian spectre. His name is Saren Arterius.... "

"Saren...." Seidra whispered. "He's the one who brought the geth with him to Eden Prime and attacked the colony, killed innocent people, and killed Nihlius."

Anderson sadly shook his head. 

"Then, that means he's gone rogue. It's a shame. He was one of the best. A living legend."

"Sounds like you know him." She said. 

"I do." He said "It's too bad though... You know a rogue spectre's trouble. Saren's very dangerous. And he hates humans..."

"Captain. There is a reason why he came to Eden Prime." She said. "Not because he hates humans. I think he was the one who got to the beacon first."

"I believe you're right, Commander." Anderson responded slowly beginning pacing around. "Saren has allied himself with the geth. I don't know how or why. 

But it had something to do with the beacon."

Then he stopped and looked at Seidra.

"You were there just before that beacon self-destructed. Did you see anything? Any clue that might tell us what Saren was after?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Just before losing consciousness, I had some kind of a vision." 

"A vision? A vision of what?"

"A warning. I think... I saw synthetics slaughtering people. Butchering them. But they don't appear to be geth..."

"If not geth, Then what are they?" Anderson asked.

"I don't know..." The commander answered. "But I saw everyone dying. Being slain by giant synthetics..."

The captain nodded slightly 

"Then we need to report this to the Council, Shepard."

"So what are we going to tell them?" Seidra asked, shaking her head. "That I've had a bad dream?"

"We have no clue what information there was stored in that beacon." He said. "Lost Prothean technology? Blueprints for some ancient weapon of mass destruction? Whatever is was Saren took."

 _Well that figures..._ Seidra thought.

"But like I said, I know Saren. I know his reputation, his politics." Anderson explained, walking back and forth. "His beliefs are that human kind are a  
blight on this very galaxy. This attack on Eden Prime was an act of war...

He has the secrets he received from the beacon. He has an army of dangerous geth on his command. And won't stop until humanity is wiped out from the face of the galaxy."

"Then, we must find a way to stop him and his geth army." Seidra suggested. "We need to find out where Saren is hiding and bring him down"

"No, it's not that simple," Anderson objected. "He's a Spectre. He can go anywhere, do almost anything."

"...And That's why we need the Council to take our side of the story."

"Precisely my point." Anderson said. 

The young woman took time to think of a plan, and found one. She looked up at Anderson with a smirk.

"In order to do that," She explained pacing around. "We need to tell them what happened on Eden Prime.. We need to prove that Saren has gone rogue and is now a traitor.... They will revoke his spectre status in a heartbeat."

"Good plan, Commander, I'll contact Ambassador Udina and see if he can get us an audience with the Council. He'll want to see us as soon as we reach the Citadel.

We should be getting close. Head up to the bridge and tell Joker to bring us in to dock when we arrive."

"Will do, sir." Seidra replied.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events that lead to Seidra Shepard's predicament.  
> © BioWare & Microsoft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seidra Shepard having headaches and having visions hours after her encounter with the Prothean beacon being similar to that of Jack Harper's(Illusive Man) with the Arca Monolith. 
> 
> Only difference is that Harper's contact with the Monolith wasn't as direct as Shepard's with the beacon.

_**SV Normandy, Tuesday, April 15th, 2183. 8:46, A.M.** _

 

"Commander." Kaidan's voice called out. "I'm glad to see you're okay."

Seidra came walking out of sick bay. She approached the Staff Lieutenant who was standing in the mess hall, next to the dining table.

"I'm glad to see you're alright. Losing Jenkins was hard on the crew. And I'm glad we didn't lose you too." 

"Jenkins will be missed." Seidra replied, sadly nodding. "I wish I could have done something to save him...."

"I was there... "Kaidan said softly. "You've done everything right. It was just bad luck. It's been a hell of the shakedown cruise.  
Our first mission ends with one Spectre killing the other."

"The Citadel Council's not gonna be too pleased about what happened..."Seidra said, shaking her head.

"No they won't," Kaidan replied. "They'll probably use it to lever more concessions out of the Alliance."

"You're right." the young XO nodded. But then she smiled at him a bit. "So... You've got a good grasp of the situation.  
You a career man?"

"Yeah. A lot of biotics are. We're not restricted, but we sure don't go undocumented. May as well get a paycheck for it."

"Mmhmmm..." Seidra replied, nodding.

 

"Besides, my father, Jeremy, served. Made him proud when I enlisted. Eventually. But is that why you're here, Commander? Because of... Well...?"

"My Family...."Seidra nodded. "We were homesteaders on Mindoir. I'm the only one left... I think..... I've moved beyond that... And I want to save  
the lives of people, no matter what species they are.. 

I want to make them proud... "

 

"Ah That's right. The Blitz. Hard to believe a smart 16-year old girl used her good Knowledge of The military battles and how one could hold off enemy lines... single handedly..."

"I like to use it as wisely as I can." Seidra nodded. "I'm a bookworm.... And during my time on Earth, in New York City, I would go to the library and study." 

"While living on the streets?" Kaidan asked. "The people who were in the library didn't know about your living status?"

"Sure, They couldn't tell I was a street rat." She answered. "Also to make up not going to school."

"Hmm..." Kaidan muttered. "No wonder why it was never mentioned during your trial..."

"I didn't really lived on the streets, I had a refuge inside an empty crate within abandoned warehouse. 

And I doubt they would have believed that me being a trouble-maker who would also be an enthusiastic learner.."

"No kidding..."He laughed softly. "I've known people who are enthusiastic learners....."

Seidra smiled.

"Oh, Word is we're heading to the Citadel, ma'am." He said. "Can you tell me why?"

"We want to brief the Council," explained. "The captain hopes the Ambassador can get an audience with them. Tell them what Saren's been up to."

Makes sense, Commander. They'd probably like to know he's not working for them anymore. And whatever happens, we'll be ready. Commander."

"Thank you, Lieutenant..." The Young XO said. "In the meantime, I'm heading to the bridge to meet with Joker...  
By the way... Where's Ashely....?"

"Ash's is at the bridge with Joker.... And Joker wanted to cheer her up.."

"In the case, I'll meet them there..." She saluted. "See you on the bridge, Lieutenant."

"See you there, Commander."He saluted. "I'll get Captain Anderson whenever he's ready."

Seidra nodded and left to meet Joker and Ashley in the bridge. As she passed though CIC, Navigator Charles Johnathan Presley saluted.

"I'm glad you're okay Commander. Losing Jenkins was hard enough on the crew." He said. 

"He will be remembered with Honor, Mr.Presley."The young XO said.

"That, He will, Commander..." He nodded.

"Carry on... Presley.."

"Will do Commander..."

Seidra nodded, and continued on to the bridge and met Joker and Ashley who was in her own Alliance blue uniform.

"Hey, Commander Shepard. Good to to see you're up." She said with a smile.

"Good to see you too, Miss Williams" The Commander nodded. 

 

"Good timing, Commander." Joker said with a smirk. "I'm just about ready to bring us into the Citadel. And see that taxpayer money at work."

"No kidding..."

"Um Skipper... Permission to speak to you private."

"Granted, Chief." Seidra nodded. 

Both the commander and gunnery chief headed to the hallway.

"I'm glad you're okay, Commander. the crew could use some good news after what happened to Jenkins."

"Jenkins was a valuable part of this crew."Seidra responded.

"Part of me feels guilty over what happened." Ashely said. "If Jenkins was still alive, I might not be here."

"You've earned it Williams.. You're a good soldier, and You belong on the Normandy."

"Thanks, Commander. I appreciate that."

"Things were pretty rough down there. Are you okay?"

"I've seen friends die before...." Ashely nodded. "Comes with being a marine. But to see my whole unit wiped out... And you never get used to seeing dead civilians. But Things would have been worse if you haven't shown up."

"We couldn't have done that without you, Williams." Seidra nodded. 

"Thanks, Commander." Ashely said. "I had to admit, I was a little worried about being assigned to the Normandy.  
But it's nice when someone makes you feel welcome."

"I think you're going to fit in here just fine, Chief." Seidra replied. "Let's head back to the bridge, Joker's waiting for us."

"Sure thing, Commander."

The two went back to the bridge.'

 

"Welcome back, Commander."

Seidra nodded staring out the bridge window as the pilot while he flew through the mass relay, straight to the Widow star system.

Once they were though, she turned her attention to him.

Joker, When ready, Bring us in to dock."

"Will do ma'am." He replied.

The young commander stood behind Joker's seat. Then she pinched the bridge as the headache slowly returned, It became stronger. Causing her to grab hold of the chair next to Joker, keeping herself from collapsing to the floor. 

So she leveled her breathing.

"Skipper, What's wrong? Are you okay?" Williams asked. "You don't look so good."

The younger woman couldn't answer, Her whole body started hurting.

"Somebody should get Dr. Chakwas..." Joker said with worry.

Ashley came quickly to the commander's aid. 

"Skipper, I think you better sit down." She said, helping her friend to another chair.

Seidra sat down, but still felt pain becoming even stronger, as images of the organic beings as they were brutally purged by monstrous  
killing-machines once again flashed in her mind. She realized that she needed to regain control of her mind and body.

Then....

 _Control..._ She thought. _Control... control... control... control..._

Ashley knelt close to Seidra. But the commander was focused on taking control of her own predicament.

"Skipper? What's wrong? C'mon, Snap out of it...."

"Captain Anderson said he'll come to the bridge," Kaidan said, walking in. "He just needed get things finished before we seek an-"

He trailed off the moment he saw Seidra sitting in the chair, breathing with Ashely knelt close to her.

"Commander?" He asked as his expression changing to worry. He walked quickly to both women at the bridge.

"What's a matter?

"Something's wrong L.T., And I don't know why."

"Commander? Commander! C'mon please, talk to me...."

Seidra didn't respond. She was now focused on surprising the pain in her.

"Skipper, say something please.."

 _Suppress... suppress.._ Seidra started feeling the pain slowly fading away. _Suppress... suppress... suppress... suppress..._

She looked up at Kaidan and Ashley, who kneeling close to her. and carefully sat straight up.

"Commander... What happened??" Williams asked. 

Joker looked on at the young executive officer with concern. 

"You Okay Commander?" He asked.

"I'm okay." Seidra answered, feeling a bit sore. "I just had a headache...." _If this happens again, I will have to be ready..._

"It might have been more then the headache" Ashley suggested. "You looked as though your body was on fire...."

"Must have been because of the beacon....." Kaidan said. "An artifact's beam or blast might have left... I don't know...."

"Wha- Wait. What does the beacon have to do with Seidra suffering badly...?"

"Perhaps, I should explain, Williams...." Seidra finally spoke, rubbing her face. "When I came into contact with the relic. It transferred  
horrific images into my brain... Visions of organics being gruesomely murdered by machines...."

"You mean the geth?" Ashely asked.

"No." Seidra replied. "The machines in my vision are huge and more monstrous then the geth....."

"Huge machines..... My god..."

"Truth is," Kaidan said. "She's had the headache just after waking up in sick bay.." 

"Damn..." Ashley shook her head. Then looked at Kaidan. "Shouldn't the Protheans at least have put warning labels on their beacons before they entirely vanished?"

"I don't think they even knew the term 'Label' Williams..." Seidra replied. "It's likely They thought someone of their species would use it."

"Well, If you say so, Skipper." Ashley said "I think I better go get Dr. Chakwas, L.T. you stay with her." 

"No, I'm fine, Chief." Seidra replied, getting up slowly from the chair. "We're going to talk to the Council, They need to know what Saren has done."

"Do you think they'll believe us, Skipper?"

"They need to, They must know that Saren has allied himself the geth, and the fact he betrayed them."

"I agree......" 

"Are you sure you're up to this? The Staff Lieutenant asked with concern.

"I am..." Seidra answered. "And Im sorry for scaring you two, and Joker. I swear I won't let this get in the way of what we're doing..."

Then she saw Anderson coming to the bridge. 

"Captain..." She greeted him "I believe we're close to the Citadel... "

"I know," Anderson nodded. "Ambassador Udina said he will be waiting for us at the embassies in the Presidium."

"Has he gotten audience with the Council?" 

"Let's hope so."

Flying though the cosmic clouds, The Normandy reached it's destination The Citadel. The five armed space station near  
the huge bright star.

Seidra, Ashley and Kaidan saw it as they looked out through the windshield.

"My... God.."Ashely sounded. "Look at that space station... It's so huge.."

"It's the Citadel," Kaidan spoke. "It's the one of the most important place for galactic societies and races.."

"I've read about this," Seidra chimed in. "It's an ancient deep-space station constructed by the long-lost race. Asari were the first race to have  
discovered the station. And they were later joined by the salarians and soon after the Volus.."

"Same here," The lieutenant said. "I bet there a lot more races on the station who joined too."

"Sounds like you've never been on the Citadel, have you L.T?"

"No, I haven't, not to my knowledge anyway..."

 

"Look at the Size of that ship!" She said, looking at another object flying by.

"The Ascension. The flagship of the Citadel fleet." Kaidan said.

"Well size isn't everything...." The pilot shrugged.

"Why so touchy Joker?" 

"I'm just saying you'll need firepower too."

"So I can imagine..." Seidra remarked. 

"Look at that monster! It's main gun could rip through the barriers on any Alliance ship."

"Good thing it's on our side, then." 

"Citadel control, "Joker chimed. "This is SSV Normandy requesting permission to land"

 _"Stand by for clearance Normandy."_ Citadel Control responded. 

_"Clearance granted. You man begin your approach. Transferring you to an Alliance operator."_

"Roger Alliance Tower." Joker responded. "Normandy out."

"Commander, You, Alenko, and Williams suit up." Anderson said. "We're going to be landing shortly" 

 

"Will do, Captain." The young XO saluted and left the bridge with Kaidan following. 

 

Out of concern for the Commander's health, Ashley then walked up to Anderson who noticed her approach. He turned to greet her.

"Miss Williams..." He spoke. "Is there something you want about?" 

 

"Permission to speak to you in private, Sir." She responded.

Anderson nodded and lead Williams to the ship's hallway.

 

"Tell me, Chief, What is it you want to discuss?"

 

"Seidra- Um.. well... Commander Shepard mentioned something about the Prothean beacon, while it held her up in mid-air... Gave her visions of giant synthetics, butchering, and murdering organics...... Do you know anything about this, Sir.?" 

"Yes, I do." The captain answered. "She explained to me what images the beacon had given her."

"Uh-ha, Did Shepard also tell you that she had a headache just after waking up in Sick Bay?"

"Seidra tell you this?"

"No, Alenko told me." Ashley said. 

"Dr. Chakwas told me that as well.." Anderson replied. "When I walked into sick bay, The commander was already dressed. Chakwas  
however told me that she had a headache for a brief moment... Why... Is she alright, Williams?" 

"Yes, she's fine, Captain. But frankly just before you and Kaidan joined up at the bridge, Seidra was standing behind Joker making sure everything is checked. Then all of the sudden, She was pinching her nose with both her eyes tightly shut.

 

"Was it a headache?" Anderson asked worriedly. 

"Yeah, it was..." Williams said " I didn't notice anything until Joker and I heard her trying to calm her breathing. I looked at her, the saw  
something wasn't right I asked her what's wrong, but she didn't answer.

And it get's worse, She then got dizzy, perhaps from the pain, not just in her head, but her body also.  
Then held on to the back of the chair next to Joker and leaned forward. 

I helped her to another chair. Then I realized that she was still hurting, I talked to her, trying to get her to snap out it. She still didn't respond." 

News of Seidra's bodily pain stunned Anderson. "How long was she hurting?"

"Just for a few minutes. 

Then Kaidan, the very moment he walked in, saw what was happening, and also tried to talk to her. But I noticed something.  
I think somehow... she.. was managing the pain..." 

"Managing the pain?" The captain asked. "How so?" 

"I have no idea," Ashley shook her head. "I don't know how she did it."

"Does Alenko know about this?" 

"I don't really know... After Shepard came around. I asked her what happened, She said she was fine and that she only a headache  
Though I knew it may have been more than she admitted.

Then Kaidan said it might have something to do with her contact with the beacon... And Seidra told me everything."

"Are You sure Shepard's not hurting anymore?" Anderson asked. "Because ,I'm worried about her."

"Me too Captain," Williams said. "But give her a chance, She said she won't let this get in the way of our process of taking Saren down."

"I won't exclude her from our meeting with the with the Ambassador, But we need to make sure that she's alright and help her when she needs it."

"Agreed"

"You go and suit up, Then you three meet me at the airlock when we dock."

"Yes, sir." Williams said turning to leave.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events that lead to Seidra Shepard's predicament.  
> © BioWare & Electronic Art/Microsoft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scenes in which features Kai Leng interrogating Bates on Eden Prime and talking to Rasa (Maya Brooks)  
> on the Citadel. Is mostly based on Mass Effect Foundation issue #3.

**_On the surface of Eden Prime, Tuesday, April 15th, 2183. 9:46, A.M_ **

Another fistful blow to the face almost did him in. Being tied to the chair in the shed, Corporal Robert Bates slumped forward and was breathing raggedly.His blood dripped down from both sides of his bruised, half-swollen face onto the dirt-covered floor.

The morning sun shined through the blinds of the old shed with tiny specks of dust floating by in and out of it's light.

"Let's go over that again..." Kai Leng said coldly as he walked towards Bates and grabbed his throat to face him... "And this time... make it count..."

Being an ex-lieutenant and N7 marine in the Systems Alliance, Cerberus operative and assassin Kai leng had ambushed and captured the runaway corporal and dragged him into the shed in an undisclosed location on the colony world of Edend Prime.

He interrogated Bates by punching him, Leaving bruises, a Bleeding nose and mouth with a few teeth missing. and a eye that is swollen shut.

"I-I told you everything I know..."Bates coughed. "I s-swear to god... I told you every detail of what h-h-happened..." 

"Humor me...." He said.

"It-it was supposed to be a simple search a-and rescue," He uttered. "B-but it's happened so fast... Our squad was taken out.. b-before we had a chance to regroup.

Williams.... She was our squad leader.... "

"What do you suppose attacked and killed the squad yesterday?"

"Like I said, I don't know what they were," Bates said. "They looked like mechs, But somehow different."

"How different?"

"I-I don't know. We never seen anything like those things, They just kept coming at us and we couldn't hold them off any longer.... I didn't know what else to do. I saw everyone die around me... So I ran without looking back."

"What happened to Williams?" 

".... I-I don't know..." Bates answered. "I don't know for sure if she survived or not. I'm so sorry..."

Leng paced slowly back and forth, and looked at the tied up soldier with a deadly glare.

 

"Sounds like you were lucky you made it out alive." The assassin observed walking towards the door. "Not what I was hoping for...."

"Look I swear to god I-I told you everything I know..." Bates replied. "What the fuck m-more do you want?"

Kai shook his head. He opened the door and stepped out into the morning light that shined from the east.

"You don't know what I want, Traitor..."

The surface of the farm world smelled of burnt flesh, charred buildings and wood as smoke rise up into the sky....

Leng walked slowly out of the shed, leaving the beaten soldier limped forward, breathing.

 

He walked towards the grassy ledge above the huge, hot, burning and scorched black area over the valley...

 _Figures...._ Kai thought, observing the highly hot, blacken area. _This would be the real definition of 'Hell'...._

He than tapped into his left earpiece to contact his colleague who was at the Citadel, looking over what was really going on in the Presidium.

"Rasa. Leng here."He spoke. "Nothing new."

 _"Nothing?"_ The woman asked. 

"Well frankly, He wasn't lying..."He responded, still looking over a greatly heated giant area. "Whatever hit this place was unbelievably powerful."

_"You aren't shiting me, Are you, Leng?"_

"No, I'm not, It's is unlike anything we've seen and dealt with before."

_"And the boss thinks this has something to do with the turian spectre?"_

"He didn't say. But I'm guessing he's not gonna be happy if we can't come up with a better lead."

_"Well I might have one thing. You said your guy fought with a Chief Williams right?"_

"Of course... But it sounds like she was killed with the rest of them."

 _"Negative."_ The woman said. _"I just saw her walking into the Embassies almost an hour ago...."_

"Bullshit" Leng replied. 

_"I wouldn't lie to you."_ She said. _"Not about somthing like this anyway."_

"Then why haven't you reported this the moment you saw her?" 

_"I didn't want to bother you while you interrogated Bates. Besides, I wasn't sure what news there would be to report"_

"Meaning?" Leng asked.

Rasa shrugged soundly. _"I don't know what's going on at the Embassies human office."_

"They wouldn't let you in, will they?"

_"Oh... Christ.. How the hell did you guess that?"_

"Never mind that, We focus on Williams' presence at the Embassies office. when she comes out, you must keep your distance as you follow her."

_"I know just what to do, Leng don't worry."_

"Make sure you don't blow your cover. Understand?"

_"Yes Of course, Leng. By the way, She's not alone. There are three people with her.."_

Kai Leng stood on the ledge "What do you mean by that Rasa?"

 _"Well...."_ Rasa began to say.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**Meanwhile at the Embassies, in the Presidium......**_

 

"This is an outrage!" Udina angrily protested. "The Council would step in if the geth attacked a turian colony!"

As Donnel Albert Udina paced around in frustration, Kaidan and Ashley stood near the balcony, and listening to the human ambassador's loud ranting. Seidra, in the meantime was standing next to her commanding officer watching the heated discussion with the holographic images of the Citadel Council.

"The turians don't found colonies on borders of the Terminus Systems," The salarian councilor responded. "And they never have, Ambassador."

"He's right, Udina" The asari councilor spoke. "Humanity was well aware of the risk when you went into the Traverse."

"Then, what about Saren?" He asked, turning to face the council. "He's now a rogue spectre. You just cannot ignore that bloody menace. I demand action!"

"Don't you dare make demands of the Council, Ambassador" Turian Councilor Sparatus retorted.

"Citadel Security is investigating your charges against Saren." The Asari said. "We will discuss the C-Sec findings at the hearing, Not before."

Then the Council disappeared when the holographic communication was deactivated. The frowning ambassador shook his head. turned his attention  
towards the captain, His young XO, and the rest of the squad

"Captain Anderson," He said sourly. "I see you've brought half the crew here with you."

"Just the ground team from Eden Prime." Anderson replied. "In case you have questions to ask."

Both Kaidan and Ashley silently look at the group.

"I have the mission reports. Can I assume they're accurate?"

"They are. Sounds like you convinced the Council to give us an audience."

 _About time..._ Seidra thought. Udina snorted.

"They were not happy about it, not at all." He replied, shaking his head. "Saren's their top agent. They don't like him being accused of treason."

Then the young commander look at her two comrades and turned to Udina.

"But You know that Saren is a threat to every human colony out there." She promptly spoke. "He needs to be stopped. The Council has to listen to us!"

"You settle down, Commander." He berated. "You've already done more then enough to jeopardize your candidacy for the Spectres. The mission on Eden Prime was a chance to prove you could get the job done. Instead, Nihlus ended up dead and the beacon that was to be retrieved has been destroyed!"

During the scolding, Ashley turned around and opened her mouth to protest Udina's unjustified reproach towards the executive officer while Kaidan made an attempt to take the blame for the beacon's destruction. 

But Seidra, still looking Udina in the eye, held her left hand to signal them not to interfere. They reluctantly backed down, 

"Saren's the one at fault here, Udina,"Anderson stepped in to defend his young protégé. "Not Shepard."

 _You tell him, Captain...._ Ashley thought with a smirk.

"Then I suggest we hope the C-sec investigations turn up evidence to support our accusations." The Ambassador replied. Then he turned to face Seidra. "Otherwise the Council might used this to keep you out of the Spectres."

"They wouldn't dare..." Ashley said.

"Of course they would Miss.. umm..."

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Madeline Williams, of the 212 unit, Sir." She answered coolly.

"I see." Udina said, turning to look at Anderson. "Come with me Captain. I want to go over a few things before the hearing. And Shepard, You and the others  
can meet us at the Citadel Tower. Top level. I'll make sure you have clearance to get in."

Then as Udina and Anderson left, Ashely let out a sigh. 

"That’s why I hate politicians." She said. "They're a bunch of screw-up these days."

"Better not let Udina hear you, Chief." Kaidan said. "He has a really bad habit of spitting out his pacifier when it comes to people talking behind his back."

"Hopefully not literally at us, "She snorted, shaking her head. "Trust me, L.T., Really. It's bad enough we get shot at by bad guys and all."

"I don't believe our ambassador is really the kind of a man to spit anything in our faces." Seidra pointed out. "Least not literally speaking..." 

"Right."

"Do you think the Council would believe what we have to say about Saren?" Kaidan asked.

"They have to," Seidra answered. "They have to see that their turian spectre has gone bad and allied himself with the geth. I suggest we get moving now." 

"Right with you commander." 

"Coming with you, Skipper.."

The three marines left the office and headed to the Council Chambers at the Tower.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rasa was sitting alone at the table near the Embassies.

Her hair was dyed red, wearing glasses, And Alliance blues. She was going by the name 'Captain Anne Channing'.

Waiting patiently for The gunnery chief and her two fellow marines who no doubt came from the Normandy, Rasa studied the report of the lives lost on Eden Prime, including those who were Williams' unit the 212. And frankly one marine from the human Alliance war vessel, The Normandy.

Rasa had become a Cerberus agent almost a year ago. She joined because a man said that pro-human group stood for something, and she wanted to stand for something also.

Her partnership with the Illusive Man's top assassin and right hand man Kai Leng have been dysfunctional. They often bicker about the Illusive Man's intent to protect and preserve humanity, and about Commander Seidra Shepard.

The woman knew Leng strongly disliked Shepard's tolerance for aliens and those who were alien-lovers, He couldn't understand why the boss had so much interest of the young female N7 commander, who was a colonist child that lost everything when her homeworld was attacked by those filthy batarian slavers.

Even so, She had been so friendly and helpful towards non-humans. 

 

 _His loss..._ She thought with a smile. She may not like the idea of Shepard being friends with aliens either, But she admired the Alliance marine's great combat skills, Mastery with a shotgun and pistol, Strong leadership and charisma, Biotic powers and tech abilities. Also a high IQ.

From what it was heard, Shepard came, or was brought from Mindoir to Earth for some unknown reason, and lived as a hard-ass street urchin who displayed a remarkable intelligence.

But then, Rasa noticed two older men coming downstairs and out of the Embassies. One of whom she recognized as David Edward Anderson, The captain on the Normandy. 

And other who she suspects to be Donnel Udina, who became the human ambassador when his predecessor Anita Goyle stepped down.

Both men, while talking, turned to the right direction, Possibly to the Citadel Tower. She didn't hear what they were saying, But she had a hunch this was  
about either Williams or the attack on Eden Prime.

And speaking of which, Just a several minutes later, Williams herself, was being accompanied by two of her fellow soldiers. One male and one female, walk out of the Embassies.

The female with short, dark brown hair and light skin that was bearing scars, And wearing a N7 armor was no doubt Commander Seidra Ilona Shepard,  
The Executive Officer of the Normandy.

The male was Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, a former BAaT student who had killed an abusive and murderous turian instructor named Vyrnnus, by delivering a powerful kick to the teeth, and snapping his neck.

Much to the agent's surprise, The three marines headed to the same direction as Anderson and Udina.

So she tapped into her earpiece to contact Kai who was on his way back to the Cronos station.

"Leng, It's Rasa." She said, getting up from the chair. "Williams and her comrades left the building"

 _"Where are they heading to next?"_ The assassin asked.

"I would guess to the Council Chambers," She said. "I'm following them."

 _"Good Luck Rasa,"_ Leng said over the comm. _"Don't screw this up."_

"I don't intend to," She replied with a smirk on her lips. "By the way, what happened to Bates?"

 _"I made it look like he died fighting with the rest of the squad."_ He answered.

"How typical of you, Kai...." She facepalmed. "Rasa out."


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events that lead to Seidra Shepard's predicament.  
> © BioWare & Electronic Art/Microsoft

**_In the Presidium... Near the Citadel Tower, Tuesday, April 15th, 2183. 9:58, A.M._ **

 

"The Council isn't going to ask me any questions, are they?" Ashley asked.

The three marines headed towards the shaft and waited as the elevator lift came down from the very top. 

They were ordered by Udina to meet him and Captain Anderson as they try to prove that Saren had gone rogue and is now working with the geth. "I doubt it." Kaidan replied. "We've made our reports. Now we just trust Ambassador Udina."

"You're sure about this L.t.? " She asked, shaking her head. 

 

"I'm positive about this." The staff lieutenant answered. 

"Well I like to see how this goes..."

Seidra listened to Kaidan and Ashley talk. 

She didn't know how things would turn out during the trial. But all they needed to do was the to get the Council to listen to what they have to say about a dangerous turian spectre along with his army of deadly synthetics.

And they must get Saren's spectre status taken from him so that he and his geth would be defeated and he would be brought to justice. The doors opened, and the comrades entered inside the lift which would take them to the Citadel tower. The elevator ascended to the Council chambers.

The young commander thought about the battle on Eden Prime. She remembered finding civilians dead, and being turned to zombie-like beings. and Jenkins being killed by geth drones and then finding turian spectre Nihlius laying in a pool of blood.

Which was why Saren needed to be stopped before he could do anymore damages.

She silently swore to never let another colony suffer like Eden Prime... 

 

 _And Mindoir..._. She thought. 

 

Seidra remembered, at about ten years old, She lost her home and family when a former ambassador of Mindoir, Aldon Stanford sold out the colony planet to a dangerous batarian slavers.

The Alliance dispatched troops to drive the batarians out, Unfortunately the enemy's defenses were too strong. They were pinned down and forced to watch the suffering of the colonist. men, women, and children.

People were killed, including her mother and father. And her seven-year-old sister Madelia, along with the others were taken by the murderous monsters.  
She herself was badly injured when her home collapsed on her.

Her father, William Shepard, a former lawyer from Earth did his best to help save everyone he could. He used the shotgun to fend off those villainous slavers.

But he, and Hannah, her mother, were captured and killed, right before her eyes.

That memory of that day was very tragic. But it's one of the things that make her focus on what's important. Saving and protecting lives. And thinking of her home world's name is what make her keep in mind of what she wants best, Not only for humanity, But every race in the galaxy.

She had done so when she was sixteen, and at Alliance Training Academy on Elysium. the colony was attacked by an overwhelming enemy forces. Mercenaries, slavers and pirates. 

Although she was still young, Seidra did her part in helping protect the colony.

Still being a child prodigy, She helped defend the colony and used her knowledge of the Alliance military's weaponry and targeting to single-handedly hold off the murderous enemies until reinforcements came and drove out the remaining war criminals.

As Seidra's mind came back to the present, the elevator had reached it's destination.

"Well, This is our stop." She said, as the doors opened, allowing her and her fellow marines to exit.

The interiors within the tower were adorn with trees and beautiful fountains. and sets of stairs in the anterooms which leads up to the Council's audience chamber.

Seidra and her comrades spotted two turians arguing. Seidra went to find what they were fighting about. 

 

"-But Saren's hiding something, I know it." The turian on the left said. He had blue markings on his face "Just give me more time. Stall them."

"Stall the Council? I don't think so Garrus. Your investigation is over..." The turian on the right said walking away.

The grey turian shook his head in disbelief. Then turned to see the three marines approaching. 

"Commander Seidra Shepard, Garrus Vakarian." He introduced. "I was the officer in charge of the C-sec investigation into Saren."

"What evidence were you able to find?" She asked.

"Not hard ones unfortunately, Saren is a spectre. And everything he touchs is classified."

"That smug bastard..." Ashley mutterd.

"Get a hold of youreself, Chief,." Seidra assured. "We'll prove Saren is dirty."

"Hopefuly they'll listen to you." Garrus said. "Good luck."

The young woman nodded. She, Alenko, and Williams left to meet the Council, along with Udina and Anderson.

Anderson himself awaited the three marines at the foot of the Council chambers' elegant stairway.

"Come, the hearing's already started" He said leading Seidra upstairs to meet the Council.

 

The captain of the Normandy and his young executive officer arrived just in time for the trial of Saren Arterius that was not going well and to hear Udina's angry protest against the Council's dismissing claims of the turian's guilt.

They both could hear their voices echoing with the chambers itself.

Attending the meeting was a large holographic projected image of the rogue spectre looking down at the Council and Udina.

 

"The geth attack on Eden Prime is a matter of some concern..." Councilor Tevos spoke. "However there is nothing to indicate Saren was involved in any way."

"You cannot be serious." Udina growled. "Saren is a menace. He cannot be allowed to go unpunished, I asked for this to be well investigated."

 

"Ambassador, the investigation by the Citadel Security turned up no evidence to support your charge of any treason from Saren." The Turian said.

"Then what about an eyewitness? He saw him kill Nihlius in cold blood!

"We've read the Eden Prime reports, Ambassador," Councilor Valern replied. "The testimony of one traumatized dock worker is hardly compelling proof."

"I deeply resent these foolish accusations."Saren spoke. "I'll have you know Nihlus was a fellow spectre, And a friend. He and I were like brothers..."

"Those things is what let you catch him off guard!" Anderson yelled.

"Captain Anderson, You always seem to be involed when humanity makes false charges against me."The turian frowned, looking at the commanding officer.  
Then he turned to see the XO standing next to him.

"And this must be your protege, Commander Seidra Shepard. The one who let the beacon get destroyed."

The captain opened his mouth to protest Saren's needless blame on the lieutenant commander, who held up her hand to stop him from doing so.  
She stared up at the giant-size holographic projection of the rogue spectre himself.

"The mission to Eden Prime was top secret." She said. "The only way you've known about the beacon itself is that you and your geth were there."

Saren shook his head. 

"With Nihlus gone, his files were passed on to me." He replied. "I read the reports about Eden Prime. However, I was not impressed at all. But what can you really expect from a human?"

"One of the reasons You attacked the colony world, is because you want nothing more than to wipe out humanity." Seidra retorted.

"Your species need to learn it's place, Shepard. I doubt you're ready to join the Council, Or even ready to join the Spectres!"

 

Udina gritted his teeth and lashed out.

"He has no right to say that!" The angry ambassador shouted. "That's not his decision!"

"Shepard's admission to the Spectres is not the purpose of the meeting" The Asari Councilor reminded.

"Well this meeting has no purpose" The rogue spectre responded. "Those humans are wasting your time, Councilor. And mine."

"You know you cannot hide behind the Council forever." Seidra said calmly. _I will find proof...._

Anderson then stepped in to speak.

"Coucilors? If I may, There is still one outstanding issue," He said looking at Seidra. "Shepard's vision. It may have been triggered by the beacon."

The XO looked at the captain and looked back at Saren, who shook his head as though he was disgusted. 

But she could really see through his acts.

"Are we allowing dreams into evidence now? How can I defend my very innocence againts this kind of testimony?"

"I agree." The turian Councilor said, shaking his head. "Our judgement must be based on facts and evidence, not wild imagings and reckless speculation."

"Is there anything else you wish to add, Commander Shepard?" The Salarian Councilor asked.

Seidra sighed, realizing that the Council only would believe what the rogue turien spectre have to say about himself, and she and her team would have to find something else to make them see that he was now a traitor.

It clearly made sence to her that all they need to do is find the evidence to have the spectre status taken from Saren. even without the need to put him on trial again.

Until then, She would have to let this go.

"You made you're decision. I won't waste my breath anymore..."

Tevos looked at Sparatus, who shook his head. Then she and the other Councilors turned to to face the group of three standing on the opposite side of the chambers.

"The Council has found no evidence of any connection between Saren and the geth." She announced. "Ambassador, Your petition to have Saren Arterius disbarred from the Spectres is denied."

Udina shook his head. 

"I'm glad to see justice was served." The turian said, smiling. "Thank you, Councilors..."

Then the image disappeared.

"This meeting is adjourned" The asari said.

As Seidra and Anderson walked away, The ambassador stood there, Totally disgusted over the dismission by the Council.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_Meanwhile, after Saren's Trial...._**

 

Rasa stood near the railing where she saw and heard the trial of a turian spectre took place. She was not happy with the Council's decision to dismiss the reports that he and his geth landed an assault on Eden Prime.

_Those damn alien fools...._ She thought, shaking her head. _Their short-sightedness will no doubt be the death of humanity...._

The agent tapped into her earpiece to contact her colleague, the assassin who went back to report to the Illusive Man..

"Leng, It's Rasa. They've turned down the evidence that Saren was dirty."

 _"That's really unfortunate,"_ Leng responded. _"I knew the Council would prove to be so arrogant and self-righteous.._

"And Saren..." Rasa said. "His words were so compelling that neither Udina, Anderson, nor Shepard could even convince them otherwise.."

 _"Well that's too bad for all of them.... "_ He said. _" Even they finally get hard the evidence, I doubt that the filthy turian will ever tried again..._

"Maybe, It won't be a problem...." She suggested as she spotted Anderson talking with Shepard and her comrades. "They'll find the evidence... Sooner or later..."

 _"You really think so?"_ Leng asked.

"I know so. And one they show it to the Council, Saren will no longer be a spectre......"

_"You better hope you're right about this, Rasa. I hate to see the boss give you a harsh scolding if you're not."_

"We'll see about that, Kai. So have a little faith. By the way, Did you give him the report on what Bates said about the attack on Eden Prime?"

 _"I have,"_ Leng said. _"He had concluded that Saren came to the farm world for the beacon and used it.."_

The woman smiled.

"Well, frankly. He's right about it.." She said.

_"How so?_

"Captain Anderson said something about his protege being given a vision by the Prothean beacon."

_"His protege. You don't mean Shepard, right?'_

"Precisely, Leng. I thought you'd be thrilled about it.."

The assasin snorted out of annoyance.

 _"Oh.. Please"_ He said. _"I don't buy that, Rasa."_

"That's what I heard Leng," She replied, pacing back and forth "If Saren used the beacon first, Then Shepard had used it as well."

Kai sighed _"If you say so... What did the Council say about it?"_

"Well.. The turian Coucilor said quote, 'Our judgement must be based on facts and evidence, not wild imagings and reckless speculation.' Unbelieveable isn't it?" 

Leng chuckled. 

_"Of course... "_ He answered. _"The boss however isn't going to like this one bit."_

_"You're right about it Leng."_

__"So I am... However, I suggest you continue finding out more about the attack, Get the information from Williams when she leaves the Council chambers...."_ _

_"Understood, Leng.. Rasa out"_

_Looking over the railing once again, The Cerberus agent saw Ambassador Udina approach the captain and the three marines._

_Sooner or Later...._ Rasa thought. 

She turned to leave the chambers and head straight back outside to the Presidium and wait for the young gunnery chief. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Anderson, Seidra, Kaidan, and Ashley were discussing Saren's trial, and acquittal when Udina marched angerly towards the group. 

"Uh-oh...." Ashley said. "The ambassador's does not look happy..." 

"Just what the hell was that Shepard?" 

"Nor does he sound happy...." Kaidan added.

"Ambassador Udina." She said turning to face the pissed-off politician to explain. "I know you're upset over the council's choice to deny your request to have Saren stripped of his spectre status. But we-" 

"-'But we' nothing!" Udina yelled. "What the hell were you doing, telling them that you 'won't waste your breath anymore'?" 

"Udina." She spoke calmly as she held up her hand to stop the captain's attempt to come to her defence. 

"We did not have any evidence to prove Saren's guilt, I talked to one of the C-Sec officers before coming here, and he explained the he couldn't get anything because what ever Saren touched became classified." 

"Then why didn't you say anything about that before?" He demanded 

"What differnce would it made?" The young XO asked. "I think this is how spectre agents worked. Whatever they do, it is classified." 

"I believe you're right about that, Commander..." Udina said sourly, then he turned to Captain Anderson. "However.. It was a very huge mistake bringing him into this hearing." 

"What do you mean by that?" The young woman asked. "Anderson did what he could to convince the Council-" 

"He saying that me and Saren have too much history..." The captain interupted. 

"Which made the Council question our motives." 

"Look, Udina, I know Saren, He's working with the geth for one reason, to exterminate the entire human race. Every world we control is in danger. Even Earth itself isn't safe." 

The commander looked at Anderson.

"So what happened between you and Saren?" She asked. 

"I worked with him on a mission a long time ago. Things went bad. Real bad." He said, pacing around a little. Then he looked his XO in the eye. "We shouldn't talk about this here and now. I know what he's like . And he has to be stopped." 

Seidra nodded. "What's are next step?" 

"As a spectre, he's virtually untouchable." Udina explained. "We need to find some way to expose him." 

"So what about Garrus, that C-Sec investigator?" Kaidan asked. "We met him after an arguement with the executer." 

"You're right, L.T." Williams said. "He was asking for more time to finish his report. Seems like he was close to finding something on Saren." 

Seidra turned to Anderson and Udina. "Any idea where we could find Officer Vakarian?" 

"Well, I have a contact in C-Sec office who can help us locate Garrus." Udina spoke. "His name is Freddy Joe Harkin." 

"No, forget him." Anderson objected. "They suspended him last month. Drinking on a job. Even I won't waste my time with that loser."

"Huh.. Neither would I to be honest...." Ashley said. 

"You won't have to, Anderson." The ambassador said. "I don't wish for the Council using your past with Saren as an excuse to ignore anything we turn up. Shepard here will handle this." 

_What the hell is that man doing?_ Seidra shook her head at the politician's choice of words. 

"Wa- Wait a minute. Ambassador Udina," She objected. "I don't know what happend with Captain Anderson and this dangerous rogue spectre, But you just can't cut him out of-" 

"Shepard, At ease..."Anderson commanded. Seidra backed down. "Don't try to defend me. He's right. I need to step aside." 

"Are you sure about this, Sir?" 

"You're in charge of this investigation now. Find whatever you can about Saren. That may be the key to putting an end to the needless massacre..." 

"Yes, Sir." Shepard said. "I give you my word.. We will find leads to expose Saren's treason against the Council .." 

"I know you will." He nodded at his young executive officer's promising words. 

"I, on the other hand need to take care of some business." Udina said. "Captain, meet me in my office later." 

As the ambassador left, Anderson turned to Seidra. 

"Harkin's probably getting drunk right now at Chora's Den. It's a dingy little club in the lower section of the wards." 

"You're kidding, Right?" Kaidan asked. 

"I Should warn you about him though," Anderson added . "When he joined C-sec about twenty years ago. He's been an embarrassment to our species ever since." 

"What has he been doing, Captain?" The commander asked. 

"Roughing up suspects in custody, bribery accusations, alcohol and drug use. The embassy used to step in when he got in trouble, But I guess enough was enough." 

"Sounds like he's a real dirty cop." Ashley remarked. 

"That's what he is, Willaims." the captain replied. 

No doubt about it... Seidra thought. _There are even crooked cops back on Earth..._ "So then why wasn't he cut loose a long time ago?" Kaidan asked. 

"He was one of the first human C-Sec officers."The captain said. "I gather it would have made them look bad if he got fired. And a lot of backroom deals were worked out over the years to keep him on the force." 

"I read about things like that in books." Seidra replied. "Politics can sometimes be a dirty business." 

"It is commander, but it looks like his time's run out. We've got enough humans in C-Sec now to stop protecting him. If the embassy hasn't defended him, He would have been fired fifteen years ago. C-Sec is better off without that scum." 

"What else could I do to find evidence against Saren?" Seidra asked. 

"You should talk to Barla Von. Over in the finacial district. Rumor has it he's an agent for the Shadow Broker." 

"The Shadow Broker?" Williams asked. 

"An information dealer. Buys and sells secrets to the highest bidder. I've heard Barla Von's one of the top representatives. He might know something about Saren. But it won't come cheap." 

"Understood Captain.." She nodded. 

"Hey Skipper, Aren't you coming?" Ashley asked. 

The young commander wanted to know more about the rogue turian spectre if she were to help take away his status. 

So she turned to her fellow marines. 

"I'll catch up. I just need to speak with the captain," She said. "You two go on to the Presidium," 

Williams and Kaidan looked at each other. then they stared at the commander. 

"If you say so ma'am" She saluted. 

The gunnery chief and the staff lieutenant turned to leave the XO to talk to the ship's captain. 

"What other details can you tell me about Saren?" 

"Saren is a spectre but he is now a very dangerous enemy." Anderson explained. "I saw the way he operates. With no conscious and and no hesitation. He would be killing a thousand innocent civilians to end a war without a second thought." 

Seidra was deeply horrfied to hear what her commanding officer had to say about the turian slaughtering people for his personal gain. 

"But killing innocents doesn't end wars." The young woman said. "It causes them." 

"I know how the world works, Commander." He said. "Sometimes you're forced to make unpleasant decisions." 

_I know... It comes with being a soldier...._

"But only if there's no other way. Saren doesn't even look for another option. He's twisted, broken. He likes the violence, the killing. He knows how to cover his tracks. 

"We won't allow him continue his murderous ways. Once we prove he is now a threat to everyone, including the council. He will no longer be a spectre.  
I will talk to Barla Von and get some answers" 

Anderson encouragingly smiled. "Then, I wish you the best luck on your investigation.." He told her. 

"Thank you, Sir." She said. 

"Commander, Before you go," Anderson said. "I want to discuss something else as well." 

"What is it Captain?" Seidra asked. 

"Well, I had a talk with Williams back on the Normandy, She told me that you were experiencing pain while you were in the bridge with her and Joker. Was it from the beacon?" 

"Yes it was sir." The young XO answered. "But I'm okay and I'll make sure it won't be a problem." 

"Just to make it clear that I told both her and Alenko to keep a watchful eye on you. Because should anything like that happen again you will need to be taken into sick bay or the hospital to have it taken care of." 

"I won't let it interfere with what we're doing here. You can count on us to get the job done." 

"Be careful out there, Commander." Anderson nodded. 

"Will do, Captain." Seidra saluted and left. 


	5. Part Five

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
                                          **_In the The Upper Wards, Citadel. Tuesday, April 15th, 2183. 10:17, A.M._**

 

Having added a krogan mercenary and bounty hunter, Urdnot Wrex to her team, Seidra and her comrades headed to a med clinic in the Citadel's Upper Wards.

They were told by the drunken C-Sec officer Harkin that the turian Seidra met on the way to speak with the Council about the treacherous nature of Saren Arterius.

A rogue turian spectre who a very day before, brought his army of deadly synthetics known as the Geth to the farm world Eden Prime, and attacked to colony, killing and turning people into the walking undead.

The spike things called the Dragon's Teeth were used to turn colonist into zombie-like beings.

Battle on Eden Prime also cost the lives of two men who Shepard knew.  Richard L. Jenkins and Nihlus Kryik. and the lives of Ashley's Williams' 212 unit.

But there was no hard proof that their top agent had turned against them, and that he was responsible for the devastating attack on the colony planet, and for murder of Nihlus. and the Council dismissed the charges against Saren. Much to Udina's anger.

The dangerous turian may have won this battle. But the war itself has began.

Seidra and her squald are deterimed to prove Saren's true nature to the Council once and for all with the evidence of his crimes towards humanity.

Finally making their approach to the door, Seidra was sensing danger in the clinic itself. She didn't know how, but she realized that senses were alot stronger then it was before.

While she was living on the streets, her senses gradually developed as she learned how to fight, and also to endure alot of physical pain. And as a trained marine, Seidra fought within enemy territories, and making best sure she and her fellow marines all get out in one piece.

But somehow her own senses had gotten stronger. 

Perhaps she was being more wary of the surroundings since the day before on Eden Prime. Or maybe it was enhanced by her very encounter with the Prothean beacon on the farm world itself.  
She wasn't really sure though..

The young commander decided there was no time to dwell on it at the moment. Saren needed to be stopped, So Seidra needed focus on the matter at hand.

As the team heard made their way to the door, They heard a woman pleading for her life. They knew someone maybe holding her prisoner.

"Commander, I think  it's Dr. Chloe Michel." Kaidan spoke. "She's in real danger."

"You're not the only one who knows that, Lieutenant." Shepard replied, charging up her gun.

The team backed themselves against the wall beside the door of the med clinic. It was going to be a dangerous fight. But the doctor must be saved.

"Fist's men must be in here" Wrex said. "I can smell them....."

"Sound's like Fist himself found out about our mission to expose Saren's treacherous acts against the Citadel Council."

"Then we must get in there calmly and quietly." The young commander said. "This should be the best approach to get to Dr. Michel."

"Aye, aye, Ma'am." The staff lieutenant said.

"'Calmly and quietly'?" The krogon asked.

"Oh.. boy...." Ashley said, facepalming. 

"What are you talking about?" The younger woman asked.

"I'll have you know, Shepard the best approach is to go in now and start blowing the hell out of these bastards."

The commander shook her head. 

"We will not debate this now Wrex." 

"But, I've been paid to-"

"-'But' nothing." She said, looking the krogan straight in the eye. Giving him a very stern, yet calm expression. "There is a woman in there who is in need of our assistance and we don't have time for a strategy talk. 

All of you, charge up your weapons in case things were to get rough. But I want the doctor safely removed from the situation she's in."

Alenko and Williams preped the guns. 

Wrex opened his mouth to protest more, But knew the human commander was right and there is no sense in arguing when the job needs to be done. He backed down with a nod.

"It's your show, Shepard. But remember, I'm here to take down Fist and Saren. Understand?"

"Loud and clear...Wrex." Seidra answered. holding her pistol in her right hand.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I didn't tell anyone, I swear to god!" The woman shouted.

As the team entered the clinic, armed with their weapons. They saw Dr. Chloe Michel being helplessly surrounded by ten thugs who were working for Fist.

"That was really smart, Doc." The thug leader said. "Now, if and when Garrus comes, you stay smart and keep your mouth shut or we'll-"

Suddenly the thug spotted Seidra and her team walking towards them. He grabbed the doctor and wrapped his arm around the neck.

"Who are you?" He shouted, pointing his gun at the young commander, who in turn held her's at him.  The other men pointed their weapons at the team, while they in turn pointed back in a real stand-off.

"You let her go." She ordered. "No one needs to get hurt."

The man shook his head.

"Ah no... I don't think so." He replied, putting the barrel to the doctor's skull. " I don't know who you people are, But if you come any closer, I'll blow her fuckin' head off."

Little did the thugs knew, Garrus was hiding around the corner. Seidra quickly spotted him as he was preparing to take the shot at the leader holding the helpless woman hostage.

"You're not gonna do that, mister.." Ashley said. pointing her assault rifle at him.

"You don't think I will?" He asked, sneerly. "Are boss paid us to do this job, and we're not gonna let anyone interfere with our work."

"I'll give you one chance to release her and walk away. If you push this, it will go badly for you and your men here."

As the leader continued to press the barrow of his gun to the distress doctor's head.

"Why don't you give it your best shot lady-"

Then Garrus came out of his hiding place and without warning, shot the leader in the head. His blood along with chunks of his brain and skull were splattered on the floor of the clinic. His grip came loose and he fell lifelessly to the floor. His own blood pooled around his dead body.

"Dr. Michel, Go find cover!" Garrus yelled. Chloe did so, hiding behind one of the beds.

The remaining thugs drew out their arms and started firing at the turian and at the team. Seidra and her comrades joined the fight. They took cover while shooting back.

The krogan fired a round at the henchman who was about to attack him with a knife. blowing a bloody hole in his torso. Kaidan used his biotics to toss the other thug to the wall, and Seidra also fought the murderous badmen with her biotics. 

Ashley shot each one with her gun.

 

With the thugs dead, The only ones left standing were Seidra, Garrus, The commander's team and, Dr. Michel, who was coming out of her hiding place.

"Dr. Michel are you hurt?" The turian asked. 

"No, I'm fine." She sighed.. "Thanks to you, All of you. I think these men were sent by Fist to threaten me."

"If so, we can protect you doctor," The commander said. "Do you know why they came here?"

"They wanted to shut me up, keep me from telling Garrus about the quarian."

"Hey Skipper. Isn't it the same quarian that Wrex told us about?" Ashely asked.

"I believe so." Seidra replied. "She has the info about Saren and his geth army."

"I can tell you about the quarian herself," The doctor spoke pacing around. "Her name is Tali'Zorah. She came by my office just a few days ago. And she was badly wounded, But wouldn't say who shot her. I could tell she was scared, probably on the run.

She told me about the info she has on the geth and Saren.  After I've patched her up, She asked me about the Shadow Broker. She wanted to trade information in exchange for a safe place to hide."

"Where is she now?" The young woman asked. 

"I've put her in contact with Fist," The doctor answered. "He's an agent for the Shadow Broker."

"Well, not anymore." Wrex said. "He's now Saren's agent, And the Shadow Broker is not happy about his betrayal."

The news of this horrified Chloe.

"Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker? Oh my god I had no idea...  I didn't realized that I've-"

"Doctor. We'll find Tali and save her." Seidra said. 

 

"The quarian might have the evidence that links Saren to the geth." Kaidan said. "There is no way the Council could ignore this."

"Then I suggest we all paid Fist a visit" The commander said.

"Count me in Shepard, I want to bring Saren down as you do." He said. "Since I couldn't find the proof I needed in my investigation, I'm willing to accompany you and your team in stopping the turian bastard and his army of machines."

 

"This should be interesting..." Ashley spoke quietly.

 

"Welcome aboard, Garrus." She said. "Let's get going before it's too late."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                                                              _ **Lower Section of the Wards.....**_

 

The team of humans and aliens traveled there way back to the lower wards to confront Fist, and rescue the young quarian witness.

Having arrived at the entrance of Chora's Den, Seidra and her team readied their weapons for an attack waiting for them within the bar itself.

Upon approaching the door, they noticed it was somewhat quiet and closed down.  But the young executive officer felt a strong sense of danger lingering in the air as she did near the clinic.

She still couldn't figure out how, but it's best to only focus on finding the quarian who might help expose Saren and bring him down.

 

The commander signaled the team to split up and back themselves to the walls in which the door was between. 

Wrex, Ashley on one side. Also,  Garrus and Kaidan on the other side.

She then walked up to the door and activated her omni-tool, while her comrades covered her.

"Looks like it's shut down," Kaidan whispered. "Do you think Fist knows were here?"

"There's no doubt about it, Staff Lieutenant." Garrus answered. "As you humans would say, 'I feel it in my gut.'"

"No Kidding...." Ashely said. "Fist might be in there, ready and waiting for us..."

"Then we better be ready also." Seidra suggested. She was using her omni-tool to hack the door open. 

"Well, He better start saying his prayers." Wrex interjected eagerly. "Because within the few seconds, This place is about to be filled with sounds of gunfire, And I'm gonna be filling him up with lots of led, he'll be laying on the floor in his own human blood"

"Yeah, That's right, Wrex," Williams sighed. "Dream on."

"No." Garrus objected shaking his head. "We need him alive for answers for his own crimes."

The krogan looked at the turian C-sec officer with annoyance.

"And who the hell asked you for your opinions, Officer Vakarian?" He asked, retortedly. 

"Never mind that." Vakarian said. "We need to find the-"

"The door is about seconds away of being unlocked," Seidra announced.. "Be ready, Because things are about to get very rough in there."

"Aye, aye Ma'am." Kaidan said.

"Sure thing, Skipper. "Ashley said.

 

Then moment the door opened, The young commander and her comrades entered calmly and quietly through the doorway. the bar itself was at that moment empty and silent.

But the team knew it was wise to keep their guards up and holding their guns.

Suddenly, the group of thugs, bouncers, armed with guns and other bar employees came out of their hiding places and opened fire on the team. The soldiers and aliens knocked over the few tables, and took cover behind them.

They fired back at the dangerous men. 

Staff Lieutenant Alenko used his bioticst to lift the thug in the air and tossed him across the room like a rag doll. he then used his stasis to freeze the other in place.

He was a student of BAaT when he killed a murderous turian instructor named Vyrnnus in retaliation for hurting his friend Rahna. Giving him a full blown biotic kick in the teeth and snapping his neck. 

His actions had caused those around him, including Rahna to become frightened of him. Kaidan himself became frightened and ashamed of what he had done. 

After he left Jump Zero, Alenko fell off radar for a while to figure things out, felt lost and paralyzed. 

 

When a few years passed, he came back, and enlisted in the Alliance Navy.

Though he refused to further biotic training or an implant retrofit, fearing he would hurt someone again, He worked his way up to lieutenant gained several special commendations despite the problems he had with his L2 implant that gave migraines that left him sensitive to bright lights and noise.

After what happened on Eden Prime he no longer held back. 

The death of the colonist people, and that of his fellow marine, Corporal Jenkins motivated him to start using his biotics to fight alongside Seidra against the geth and rescue Ashley after her own squad died during the geth attack.

He promised he would never repeat the mistake he made long ago and swore to use his powers only for good.

Now he's fighting with the rest of the team to fend off Fist's henchmen. 

The human-alien team gunned down the thugs as they made their way the backroom which was filled and killed two enemies. As they entered the next room, the group encountered another two armed men and ended up in stand-off for the second time that day.

"Don't come any closer!" The worker said. "or We'll shoot you."

"Are these two more of Fist's men?" Ashely asked. "Because they have guns."

"They better not be for their own sakes." Garrus replied.

"They're Warehouse workers." Alenko explained. "All the others must be dead."

"Stay back, all of you." The other worker said.

 

Wrex laughed. 

"I didn't know this would be more fun," He said with a smirk. "Looks like both those idiots are in for it."

"Not necessarily Wrex." Seidra asserted, calmly staring at the two workers. She lowered her shotgun, and both her arms hung side-by-side.

Her team saw what she was doing. They were confused and suspicious as they saw the calm expression on her scarred face. And though she was still at risk with the two men pointing their firearms at her. She maintained the calm, stern look while standing her ground.

 

"Commander?" Kaidan asked worriedly "Commander Shepard?"

The young woman didn't respond. she continued to face both of the armed workers.

"What the hell is she doing?" Wrex asked Ashley. 

 

"I don't really know." Williams said, facepalming. "But this might not end well..."  

 

"We're only here for Fist," Seidra spoke. "If you both want to live, You should quit this job and find somewhere else to work." 

Both men were taken aback by her strong words of a stern suggestion.  They looked at each other and looked back at the commander, And much to her team's surprise, the men lowered their weapons.

They've got the message and agreed to do so.

 

"Yeah, of course, sure." The worker said. "We'll  go now..."

"That's a good idea anyway..." The other said. "Because, I never really liked Fist."

"Who does?... He such a big fuckin' asshole, and a hot head."

 

The two left the warehouse without another word.

 

"How did she do that?" The gunnery chief asked, looking at Kaidan. 

"I don't know Ash," He answered. "I'm not sure if anyone else has ever done so in the military, or in politics...."

"But what she said to these guys..... It totally worked... I didn't think this would... You know..."

 

"We could have just shot the dum-dums here." The krogan shook his head. "That might have been satisfying as hunting down the traitor."

"Shooting people isn't always the answer, Wrex." The turian officer reminded.

 

"Come," Seidra ordered. "Fist is in his office, probably armed and ready for us."

"Sure thing Commander..." Garrus said. 

 

The comrades entered Fist's office. The crime lord hid behind his desk. 

"Time to die little soldiers!" He yelled. "And go to hell!"

The aggravated crime boss activated the two turrets, as his remaining defenses. The young woman and her team took cover and destroyed both the killing machines.

 

"Why do I have to do everything by myself?" Fist asked. Pulling out his handgun and just before he could open fire on the group, Kaidan used his biotic throw to knock the weapon out of his grasp.

 

"What the-?" He uttered as he was unarmed. Then the crime lord made an attempt to retrieve his firearm. 

"Stop right there Fist." Seidra ordered, pointing her weapon at the bar owner.

 

"Wait, Don't kill me." The man held his hands in the air. "I surrender!"

"Where's the quarian?" She asked. 

"What are you talking about?" Fist asked, trying to make himself look innocent. "I don't know where she is. That's the truth!"

 

"Skipper, He's lying." Ashley said.

 

"I won't ask again," Seidra reminded giving the crime boss a deadly, yet calm glare. "Where is Tali'Zorah?"

"Okay, fine." He said.. "She isn't here. The quarian said she'd only deal with the Shadow Broker himself."

"That's impossible," Wrex objected. " Nobody meets with the Shadow Broker, Even I was hired as an agent."

 _What?_ The young XO thought.

 

"You're not kidding. Are you, Wrex?" Williams asked.

"Does it look like I'm kidding? No one has ever met the Shadow Broker in person. Besides, I don't even know what he looks like."

 _This doesn't sound good...._ Seidra thought. _We need to find her._

 

"Again, Nobody never meets the Shadow Broker ever" Fist explained. "Even I don't know his true identity. But your friend Tali didn't know that."

"What the hell do you mean?" Alenko asked.

"I told her I set up the meeting. But when she shows up, It will be Sarens men waiting for her."

For that moment of hearing what the crime lord was saying, The quarian's life is now at stake. The XO realized that the witness was heading for a deadly trap. Within a split-second, Seidra grabbed Fist by the collor and forced him to face her.

 

"Hey! What the-? Let go of me!"

"Give me the location. Now." She ordered.

"It's just business. You know..." He responded. "It wasn't really personal...."

"Yeah, And so is betraying the Shadow Broker..." Wrex said.

The young XO pulled him closer to force him to look her in the eye.

"I said give me the location."

"Okay, Okay! Jesus, What the- Who do you think you are? Wonder Woman?" Fist then sighed. "You're on the wards, The back ally is by the markets. She's supposed to meet them there right now. You and your friends can make it if you hurry."

As Seidra released the crime boss,  Wrex loaded his shotgun.

"The Shadow Broker sends his regards." He said pointing his weapon at the defeated crime lord.

"No, Wait! Come on, It was just buisness," Fist pleaded. "It wasn't anything personal!"

The second when the krogan bounty hunter was about to kill the mad criminal, The young commander quickly turned around and raised the barrel the Wrex's shotgun.

Luckily, Wrex removed his finger from the trigger before he would accidentally firing a shot.

 

Both Ashley and Kaidan kept Fist covered. preventing his escape.

 

"What the hell are you doing now, Shepard?" He asked ojectedly 

"You stand down." She said, looking him in the eye.

 

"Listen Shepard, I told you this before, that The Shadow Broker paid me to kill the treacherous bastard.  And I don't leave jobs half done."

"We don't shoot unarmed prisoners..." Seidra argued. 

The krogan glared back at the young marine.

 

"How many people died because of him?" The krogan glared back "He brought this on himself. He needs to die."

 

"He must live so that he could answer for his crimes. Besides this is not the time to be having this arguement here. There is a quarian who is in need of our help and we have to go find her."

 

"I agree with Shepard, She's the witness to Saren's involvement," Garrus spoke. "And since Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker, He would have no choice but to serve time in prison."

 

The young woman turned to face her three other comrades.

 

"Williams, You come with me and Wrex. We'll find Tali and rescue her."

"Aye, aye, Ma'am." The chief replied, joining with the commander and the krogan.

 

Then Shepard looked back at the staff lieutenant and the turian officer.

"Both of you stay and Keep and eye in Fist, Garrus. Call C-sec, tell them to come and arrest him. If he tries anything foolish, Kick his ass. But don't kill him."

"You got it commander." The turian said, bounding both the crime lord's wrist with handcuffs. 

"You can count on us. Ma'am." Kaidan saluted.

 

"There's no time to lose," Seidra said. "We need to get to Tali before it's too late."

"Then, Let's go. Wrex replied. "This have better be worth it though."

 

The krogan and the two female marines ran out the door, leaving the hapless Fist to be guarded by the human and the turian.

 

Once they left the office, The team of three went back through the warehouse and into the barroom and then out the doorway. They hurried as fast as they could to rescue the quarian and made their way to the back ally which was dimly illuminated with red lights  and crates scattered around.

 

When they reached the location, seeing the hooded and masked young woman within a suit, The team knew that she's the quarian they were looking for. 

She was surrounded by a black and white turian and few of the masked salarian mercs.

 

"Did you bring it? The turian asked.

"Wait a moment,"Tali'Zorah nar Rayya said alarmed. 

The quarian looked around for someone she was expecting to meet in person. But the person was not with the turian and salarians.

"Where's the Shadow Broker? Where's Fist?"

The turian smiled deviously at her.

"They'll be here." He answered, touching the quarian's left arm. his talons slid down. "Did you bring the evidence, where is it-?"

 

The moment the quarian came to the realization that it was a trap set by Fist, Tali promptly shoved the turian's hand away 

"I don't think so... "She said. "The deal's off."

She then turned to run as the mercs were about to open fire at the young witness. But Tali threw a tech proximity mine at the few salarians, only killing them both. 

The firefight began in the alley while the young quarian ran for cover. Seidra and her team fired at the quarian's would-be-assassins, who were no doubt sent by Saren to eliminate the person who carried the evidence that prove the rogue spectre was dirty and had teamed with the geth.

Wrex delivered a biotic warp right into the one remaining merc and hit turian with the huge throw killing him.

 

"Fist set me up!" Tali said, coming out from behind the crate. "That bosh'tet! I knew I couldn't trust him."

"Were you hurt in the fight Tali?" Seidra asked, helping the quarian to her feet. 

"No. I'm okay." Tali responded. "I know how to look out for myself. But I appreciate your help. Thanks."

"That quarian is tough." Wrex noted.

"By the way, Who are you? and how did you know my name?"

"I'm commander Seidra Shepard," The young marine answered. "We're here looking for evidence of Saren's treachery against the Council and his involvement with the geth army. So we came looking for you and ask for your help."

The hooded alien nodded.

"Then I have a chance to repay you for saving my life. Commander. But not here We need to go up somewhere safe." 

"What about the ambassador's office, Skipper?" Ashely suggested. "It's safe up there. He will want to see this anyway...."

"Good idea." Seidra said. "Udina and Anderson are waiting there, We'll show them the evidence to them first, and then bring it to the Council. This time they will know the truth."

"Couldn't agree with you more." Wrex said. 

The group left the red light alley and headed to the Presidium.


	6. Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events that lead to Seidra Shepard's predicament.  
> © BioWare & Electronic Art/Microsoft

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------                                         _**Embassies Offices, Presidium. Tuesday, April 15th, 2183. 10:34, A.M.**_

"You're not making my life easy, Shepard." Udina complained. His back was facing the group as they came in. He turned to look at Seidra with a tired, slight scowl.

He and Captain Anderson awaited the return of the marines. At that moment Udina himself was the only one unaware of the three new additions to the young commander's team.

"Firefights in the wards? And all-out assault on Chora's Den? Do you have any idea how many--"

The ambassador stopped and stared at the three aliens standing with the human marines..... the turian C-sec officer he recognized as Garrus Vakarian. But he hardly known the two other aliens.

The politician cocked his eyebrow, and then looked back at the XO. 

"What are you really up to now, Commander?" Udina asked with suspicion.. "And who are these two? The krogan and the quarian?"

"Just making your day, Ambassador." Seidra spoke. "They and officer Vakarian wish to help us in taking Saren down. 

The quarian here, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya has information that could link Saren to the geth and expose his betrayal towards the Council. The krogan mercenary, Urdnot Wrex here helped us track down and rescue Tali. And Garrus joined in."

"I noticed that." The ambassador replied. He turned to Tali. 

"We don't see many quarians here." He told her. "Why did you leave the flotilla?"

"I was on my pilgrimage, my rite of passage into adulthood." She explained. "And it was during my travels I began hearing reports of geth. 

Since they drove my people into exile, the geth have never ventured beyond the Veil. I was curious, So I tracked a geth patrol to an uncharted planet. I waited for one of them to wander from it's unit."

Next thing I did was quietly approaching the lone geth, and disabling it. Then I removed it's memory core."

 

"I thought the geth fried their memory cores when they died." Anderson suggested. "Some kind of defense mechanism."

"Is it true Tali?" Seidra asked. 

"It is, Commander." Tali answered. "But, my people created the geth. So, If you're quick, careful, and lucky, small caches of the data could sometimes be saved."

 _Impressive....._ Ashley thought.

 

"Most of the core were wiped clean."Tali continued, tapping on her omni-tool. "But I salvaged something from it's audio banks."

"And what did you find?" Kaidan asked. 

"You're about to find out..." She said, activating the audio player.

 _"Eden Prime was a major victory!"_ The familiar magnetic voice declared. _"The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit...."_

Then the audio stopped.

 

"That's Saren's voice." The captain said. "This proves he was involved in the attack!"

"This must be enough to convince the Council they've been betrayed by their spectre." Seidra spoke. "They need to strip Saren of his status..."

"Couldn't said it better myself, Commander."

 _The Conduit...._ The young woman thought. _Why dose it feel so familiar to me?_

She looked at Anderson.

"He said Eden Prime brought him one step closer to finding the Conduit. Any idea what that means?"

"The Conduit must have something to do with the beacon. Maybe it's some kind of Prothean technology... like a weapon.."

The young XO shook her head.

"I don't think that's a weapon It's something else..." Seidra spoke her mind. She then turned to the quarian. "Tali is there something more to this?" 

"Yes there is." She replied. "And Saren wasn't working alone."

 

"This should be interesting..." Wrex muttered. 

 

"Wait, There's a second person in this?" Kaidan asked.

"One moment..." Tali said. She once again activated the audio player.

 

 _"Eden Prime was a major victory!"_ The familiar voice repeated. _"The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit...."_

 _"And one step closer to the return of the Reapers"_ The voice of an older woman added...

Then the audio ended.

 

 _The Reapers..... I heard that word before....  But what are they?_ Shepard thought. _Could it have something to do with the Conduit?_

 

"I don't recognize that other voice." The ambassador shook his head. "The one talking about the Reapers."

"According to the memory core, the Reapers were a hyper-advanced machine race that existed 50.000 years ago. They hunted the Protheans to extinction, and they vanished. At least, that's what the geth believe."

Seidra stood there and took her time to figure it out. She thought about the vision that was given to her.

 _That makes sense now..._ Shepard thought, remembering the encounter with the beacon. She saw what happened to the race thousands of years before.

And before that, she talked with two human scientist who were found hiding from the geth.  Dr. Diane K. Warren, who was in charge of the archaeological excavation at the Prothean site. and her assistant Dr. Thomas C. Manuel, who seemed to be hysterical.

Manuel said that Saren and the geth arrived on Eden Prime and killed alot of people there. He said that "the prophet" that was leading the enemy. To annihilate all life in the galaxy as they did long ago.

He was convinced that the age of humanity, including other races had ended. That soon only ruins and corpses will remain.

_No... It has not ended..... And I won't let it end....._

 

"Well, sounds a little far-fetched." Udina asserted. 

 

"It's not," The commander said. "She's right.  I now understand the vision I had on Eden Prime. I saw the Protheans being wiped out by the Reapers."

"Uh... Skipper?" Ashley asked. "Are these the huge, monstrous synthetics you've seen and talked about on the Normandy?"

"Exactly," Seidra answered. "And they were the ones responsible for the extinction of the ancient race."

"It was during your contact with the beacon itself." Anderson said. 

The young woman nodded

"So your vision came from the beacon?" Tali asked.

"The images of the gruesome slaughter were transferred into my brain." Seidra replied. "For a while it was distorted and incomprehenaible, but now it is clear. Still I think there are more to this then we already found out."

 

"Do you suggest we find more clues to what Saren is up to besides looking for a Conduit?" Williams asked.

"Yes chief, but first we need to give the evidence of the turian spectre's alliance with the geth and the involvement in the attack on the colony world."

 

"Why am I not surprised?" The krogan asked himself shaking his head.

 

"Commander. Did Dr. Manuel say that Saren the geth are the Agents of the destroyers, Bringers of darkness, and the Heralds of our extinction?" 

"He did." Seidra replied. "He also said that the turian spectre was the prophet, and Leader of the enemy... Which are the geth..."

"And maybe the huge monsters..." Ashley remarked.

"Of course."

 

"I believe you're right," The human biotic mused. "That could mean that Saren not only allied himself with the geth, but also with the Reapers."

"The Council is just going to love this." Udina said sarcastically.

 

"What do you think will happen when they hear the audio evidence, I mean besides Saren having his status revoked?" Garrus asked.

Seidra shook her head.

"I don't really know," She admitted. "We'll have to see."

 

"Well, That's something." Ashley said. "Who were to thought that Saren, the rogue turian spectre would team up with both kinds of synthetic beings anyway?"

"That's what I'm wondering." Alenko said.

Shepard knew that Saren is searching for the Conduit and will use it to bring the Reapers back into the Milky Way galaxy. If it were to happen, Then all life will be wiped out once again....

But the young XO would not let that happen. She won't ever see another colony go down. Not on her watch. 

Years ago, she had devoted her own life to saving and protecting lives everywhere in the galaxy and was determined to prevent anymore attacks to ever happen on any planets.

 

"The geth revere the Reapers as gods," Tali interjected. "The pinnacle of the non-organic life. And they believe Saren knows how to bring the Reapers back."

"That's the reason why he used the beacon on the farm world. He wants to find the Conduit."

 

"Well this proves that Saren wishes to bring darkness upon us, and upon the galaxy." The captain said.

The commander nodded with agreement. and turned to face her mentor.

"The Reapers are a threat to every species in not just in Citadel space, But in the whole galaxy. We may not know what Conduit might be, But we know now Saren wants to aid them in returning from dark space. If this happens, then all life here will be doomed. We have to tell the Council."

"Then we need to present this to them right away." The ambassador nodded. "And this time they will finally rid the galaxy of this monster."

 

"Commander, Nobody else is to know about you and the beacon. You and the team must keep it classified. For your sake and ours."

"Understood sir." Seidra noted. 

"Captain Anderson and I will make preparations for another meeting with the Council."Udina addressed the group "So take a few minutes to collect yourselves and meet us both at the Citadel Tower."

As the captain and the ambassador walked out the door.

"So Tali, What can you tell me about the pilgrimage?" Seidra asked.

"It is a tradition among my people." Tali explained. "When we reach maturity, we prepare for a journey out into the stars. Then we leave the ships of our parents and our people behind.

Alone, we search the stars, only returning to the flotilla once we have discovered something of value. In this way, we prove ourselves of adulthood."

"What kind of things do you look for?"

 

"It could be resources like food, fuel, Or some type of useful technology. Or even knowledge that will make life easier and better for my people on the flotilla.

Through out pilgrimage, we prove that we will contribute to the community, rather then being a burden on our limited resources."

 

 _This is very similar to pilgrimages the humans have on Earth..._ The young commander thought.

"By the way, I would like to join you on this journey." Tali said. "A mission to stop Saren. I can defend myself, and I'm very skilled in decryption,  
hacking, and damping. 

Also I'm good with a shotgun."  

 

"Then I could take all the help I'll get. Tali." The young woman approved shaking hands with her. "It's an honor to have you in my team."

Athough only the the glowing eyes showed through the quarian's mask. She could tell that she was smiling gratefully.

"Thank so much for inviting me along on the journey. Shepard. You won't regret this."

 

"Same here, Shepard." The krogan smirked. "I'm good with a shotgun, you know."

"One of the reasons why you're in my team, Wrex."

 

"I think we should get going, Skipper." Williams said. "We don't want the captain and the politician waiting."

The group left the office to follow Anderson and Udina.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Still under the guise of Captain Channing, Rasa sat at the table awaiting Seidra and her comrades to walk out of the Embassies.   She was reading reports of the young commander, along with her team, being involved in the fire fight within Chora's Den.

And much to The Cerberus agent's surprise, two aliens were with the three alliance marines. One turian and one krogan.

_C-sec officer Garrus Vakarian and the krogan bounty hunter and merc, Urdnot Wrex......_

But there was a third alien, a quarian female.

Rasa remembered seeing her walking with the human marines and the turian officer and the krogan mercenary.

 

 _Always like Shepard to be so full of surprises...._ She thought.

Taking a few sips of her coffee, The woman also read reports about Fist getting arrested by C-sec just after the gun battle in his bar.

 

 _Well... It's a pity he'll be facing time in prison..._ She thought musingly. _He should have accepted an offer when he had the chance ..._

 

The agent remembered her previous mission was to capture the crime lord and turn him over to Cerberus.

Rasa posed as a maintenance worker and went to Fist's residence While she created distractions that sprung around Wrex, keeping the krogan from  
getting to the crime boss before she could.

While her target was away attending to business, Rasa infiltrated his apartment with a small effort, looked through his files, and discovered that  
Fist was bought off by another party instead of Cerberus: A rogue spectre named Saren Arterius. 

After coming up with another plan, She made a call to C-sec and claimed that a crazy krogan was outside her apartment making threats to kill her.

 

Her plan was to get fist to change his mind. But then she realized the her partner, Kai Leng neglected to tell her that Fist was already outside the door. 

She hid herself behind the counter. First she made sure Fist was alone before confronting him.

The Cerberus agent held the crime boss at gunpoint and interrogated him for answers.

He gave her what she wanted to know and told her that Saren's offer was better then the Shadow Broker's.

Rasa then offered Fist a choice: Deal with the krogan on his own, or side with Cerberus and earn protection. But when the crime lord saw Wrex  
heading to his location to end him he was faced with both choices, he suggested the third choice.

As the alien bounty hunter broke his way into the apartment, Rasa was convinced by Fist to let him go.

And so she did.

Later on, She met the krogan on the way down to the first floor. though his didn't know that she was the one who was then the krogan himself was taken away by C-sec.

But still, Fist himself was caught and taken into C-sec custody. And it's all thanks to Shepard and the team.

_Indeed...._

 

Just then, She spotted both Anderson and Udina as they walked out of the Embassies. and headed into the right direction.  
No doubt they're going to the Tower again.

The agent would follow both the Normandy captain and the human ambassador, but her priority was to wait for the young commander  
and comrades to exit from the office. And follow them without being seen.

Then a few seconds later, Seidra and her team were also seen leaving the Embassies and went the same direction as both Udina and Anderson.

The Cerberus agent mused that they have finally have the proof that the rogue turian spectre was involved with the geth and the attack on Eden Prime.

 

"Kai, This is Rasa," She spoke into her earpiece. "Looks like they now have the evidence to prove Saren's guilt."

 _"What makes you so sure?"_ He asked.

The woman quickly finished her coffee, left a tip and got up from the chair. Then she followed the team to the Tower.

"Shepard's on her way to meet with the Council again. I'm following..."

 

_"What did she find out about the turian spectre?"_

 

"That's what I'm about to find out. By the way, She's got three new allies.."

 

 _"Who are they?"_ Leng asked.

 

"Well I don't know one of them," Rasa answered. "But what's really fascinating is that the new additions to her team are aliens."

 _"Aliens?"_ Kai grumbled. _"I hope you're not serious, Rasa."_

 

"I'm not kidding Leng, She allied herself with the with a quarian female who apparently is on her pilgrimage. But the other two I know are  
both the krogan and the turian."

_"It's always like Shepard to make friends with non-humans."_

"The krogan is Urdnot Wrex, The bounty hunter who was after Fist beforehand, and the turian is C-sec officer Garrus Vakarian who was in charge  
in the investigation following the attack on Eden Prime only a day ago.

Shepard has so much unbelievable influence on people, and she could get them to join her. I've seen it myself."

 

_"What else is new?"_

"Well, from what I heard, Shepard and her four comrades stormed into Chora's Den and got the info from Fist about a witness having proof that  
Saren was dirty and he brought the geth with him to the colony world."

 _"You mean the quarian?"_ He asked.

"Yes, Leng." The agent responded. "I think they were told that she went to the crime lord for God-knows-why."

 

_"Speaking of Fist, What happened to him?"_

 

"He was arrested for espionage, and not only that, Also for eleven counts of murder, money laundering, bribery, and extortion.  
I tried to convince him to join Cerberus for protection, but he refused and chose the third choice. And that sort of thing got him caught."

_"Well, I doubt he would have been cut out to be an agent."_

 

"At least it would be worth a shot."

 

 _"No doubt,"_ Kai snorted. _"And perhaps sooner or later, Being allies with aliens would be the commander's own demise."_

"I wouldn't be so sure about it." She chuckled. "Anyway, I have to go now. I'll report back when I'm done,"

_Well be careful and don't get caught. Leng out."_

Rasa carefully continued to follow The young commander and her team. Once they caught the  to the tower, She waited until after they got into the shaft and ascended to the top.

She smiled, Looking forward to hearing what the Council have to say about their agent now being the traitor.

The Cerberus agent called for the lift and entered.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
                                _**Council Chambers, Presidium. Tuesday, April 15th, 2183. 10:47, A.M.**_

Seidra and her comrades returned to the Chambers to meet the Council again .  And this time they have the evidence in hand.  
The group of humans and aliens were met by both Anderson and Udina, who were already speaking with the Council themselves.

"Commander Shepard," Tevos addressed. "We were told by the ambassador that you have found proof of Saren's involvement with the attack on Eden Prime. Is that true?"

"It is Councilor," The young woman answered. "Tali'Zorah has the audio recording of the turian's guilt."

Then the young quarian activated the audio file she acquired from the disabled geth unit. 

 

 _"Eden Prime was a major victory!"_ Saren's voice said. _"The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit...."_

 _"And one step closer to the return of the Reapers"_ The voice of an older woman added... 

When the audio ended, the Councilors looked at one another with their expressions of slight shock and disgust. They know now that their  
best speactre agent had betrayed them all.

"You wanted proof," Udina said pointing his finger. "You have it.."

 

"This evidence is very irrefutable." The turian said, shaking his head. "Saren will hear by be stripped of his spectre status and all efforts will be  
made to bring him to answer for his crimes."

 

"Good to know that." The ambassador said. 

 

"But there was another voice..."  The young XO said." An older woman talking to Saren..."

"That's Matriarch Benezia..." The asari pointed out.

"Who is she?"

"Matriarchs are powerful asari who have entered the final stage of their lives. They are revered for their wisdom and experience they serve as  
guides and mentors to my people."

 

_Then that makes sense._

 

"Then why would this one work with Saren?" The ambassador asked.

"We don't know.... " The asari  Councilor admitted. "But Benezia is a powerful biotic. She had many followers, and will make a formidable ally for Saren."

 

"Well that figures...." Wrex muttered.  "Just who were to think that an asari matriarch would be foolish enough to join a rogue turian spectre.  
Especially this one?"

"That's precisely what I like to know." Ashley snorted.

"Saren mentioned that the Prothean beacon brought him and Benezia one step closer to finding the Conduit," Seidra interjected. "She said that it also brought them closer to bringing back the Reapers."

"Which means they were both involve in the attack on Eden Prime." The Anderson said.

"Exactly."

"But what are the Reapers?" Valern asked. "And what do you know about them?"

 

"Only what was extracted from the geth's memory core." The captain explained. "The Reapers were an ancient race of huge machines that wiped out the Protheans. Then they vanished."

"The geth believe the Reapers are gods," His XO spoke. "And Saren is the prophet for their return."

"And we think the Conduit is the key to bringing them back. Saren's is searching for it. That's why he attacked Eden Prime."

 

 _But what  is it really? and how will Saren find it?_ The young woman thought.

 

"But what is the Conduit you speak of?" The asari asked.

"We don't know for sure," Seidra answered. "But Saren is looking for it and He plans to use it to bring back the Reapers."

 

"Why do I get the feeling they're not buying this story?" Kaidan asked quietly.

"Listen to what you saying, Shepard." Sparatus retorted. "Do you honestly believe that Saren wants nothing more then to bring back the machines that wiped out all life in the whole galaxy? Totally impossible. It has to be.

Where did the Reapers go? Why did they vanish? How come we have found no trace of their very existence? If they were real, We might have found something that proves so."

"You've doubted us before," The young commander pointed out. "We tried to warn you about Saren and you all refused to see the truth.  
I ask that you don't repeat the same mistake."

 

"Well this is a different story." Councilor Tevos said. "You have proven the fact in which Saran betrayed the Council. And we all agree he and Benezia are using the geth to search for the Conduit, But we don't really know why."

 

 _This is tougher then we believed it would be,_ Seidra thought. _But I must try harder to convince them to understand the danger this galaxy is in._

"The Reapers however, are just a myth, Commander. A convenient lie to cover up Saren's true purpose."

"And the legend he is using to bend the geth to his very will." The turian Councilor added.

The young commander knew that is would be difficult to make that Council understand what is at stake here. It wouldn't be the first time  
she had that experience. 

She had been in situations such as this in the past in which people wouldn't even listen to what she had to say. But often on not, her  
persistence worked like a charm. and if they still didn't listen, She would have to do things her way to prove her point. 

Seidra understood that she must not give up on this matter in hand. The council must be convinced that the entire galaxy is in danger.

"With all due respect, It happend Fifty thousand years ago."She explaned."I saw the Reapers kill off the whole Prothean race and then wipe out all galactic civilization.

If Saren finds the Conduit, Life itself will perish again."

 

"Saren is a rogue former agent on the run for his life, Commander. He no longer has the rights or resources of the spectre. As you know,  
The Council has stripped him of his position."

Seidra opened her mouth to continue. But Ambassador Udina stepped closer to protest the Council's persistence.

"Dammit, That is not good enough!" He argued, raising his fist. "You people know well he's hiding somewhere in the Traverse. Send your fleet in!"

"A fleet cannot track down one man." Councilor Valern reminded.

The human ambassador shook his head in deep frustration. 

Seidra watched as he paced around for a few seconds before looking the Council straight in the eye. It would be the time to give the best solution  
if the Saren were to be stopped. Sending the fleet after a former spectre would not solve any problems.

The young XO remembered a day ago during her conversation with both Nihlus Kryik and Anderson they told her that humanity was pushing for a larger role in the galactic politics and the fact that she was made a candidate for the spectre status.

She wasn't so sure if she would be cut out for that as she had flaws just like any other human being in the galaxy. And the fact she  
attempted to commit a murder just around eight years ago.

But since the attack on Eden Prime, and the deaths of both Jenkins and Nihlus. Seidra decided is the best time to prove her worth as a spectre  
if she were to do what would be needed to prevent the return of the Reapers and see the reign of terror of the dangerous turian, the corrupted asari matriarch, and the geth army come to an end.

Shepard had always been stubborn and rebellious when she needed to be.

 

"A Citadel fleet could secure the entire region and to keep Saren and the geth from attacking anymore of our colonies."

"Or it could trigger a war with the Terminus Systems." Sparatus warned. "We won't be dragged into a galactic confrontation over just a few dozen human colonies."

 

"So, You would just stand there and do nothing?" Udina gritted his teeth. "I'm sick and tired of-"

"Ambassador Udina, get a hold of yourself." Seidra spoke up. "Councilor Sparatus is right. Sending a fleet could only make matters worse."

He glared at the young XO and opened his mouth to question her protest against his demands. But he was stopped by Anderson.

 

Shepard cleared her throat.

 

"Councilors, There is another solution," She suggested. "Perhaps you should send me to take Saren down, and put a stop to the bloodshed."

The asari looked at the turian with a calm expression.

"The commander's right," She reminded. "There is a way to stop Saren that won't require any fleets or armies."

"No, absolutely not!" The turian objected. "It's too soon. Humanity is not even ready for the responsibilities that come with joining the spectres."

 

"Councilor Sparatus," Seidra persuaded. "You don't have to send the fleet into the Traverse, The ambassador gets his human spectre, and everyone's happy."

 _Well said, Skipper..._ Ashley thought with a smirk.

 

Both the asari and the salarian looked at the turian Councilor who gave the nod of agreement. The they pressed some buttons into their terminal  
and looked at Seidra face-to-face.

"Seidra Ilona Shepard, Step forward." Tevos commanded.

The young woman was taken aback.  

 _Is this it?_ She thought. 

Feeling her heart beat faster, She looked at her captain who encouragingly nodded for her to take her place within the Special Tactics group.

So she looked back at the Council and walked a few steps closer to the edge of the platform.

 

Just then, The people of many species; Humans, Asari, Turians, and Salarians all gathered around on the railed balconies on each side of the  
chambers, to witness the famous young marine about to be accepted as an agent.

The commander looked both sides of the Chambers as she heard their whispers echoing. But could hardly make out what they're saying.

"It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel."  
Tevos stated.

Hearing the asari's words, Seidra felt herself becoming stage fright when it came to being surrounded by audiences. Yet she maintained  
control of her own uneasiness while receiving an introduction from each Councilor.

 

"Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle; Those whose action elevate them above the rank and fire."

 

"Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will."

 

"Spectres bear a great burden. They are protectors of galactic peace, both out first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold."

 

 _Those are the things I'm meant to be...._ The young marine thought. 

 

"You are the first human spectre, Commander." The asari proclaimed. "This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species."

"I'm honored, Councilor." The XO acknowledge, giving a slight bow. _And I will do whatever I have to  uphold the peace and safety within the galaxy...._

"We're sending you into the Traverse after Saren." The salarian stated. "He's a fugitive from justice, so you are authorized to use any means  
necessary to apprehend or eliminate him."'

"Any leads is to where to find him?" She asked.

 

"We will forward any relevant files to Ambassador Udina." The turian answered.

 

"This meeting of the Council is adjourned." Tevos announced.

Seidra didn't know what to say. She knew she's now the human spectre, And could also try to be a best example for Humanity. 

The young commander swore she would make good on her oath and properly use her new status.

"Congratulations Commander." The captain said proudly.

"Thank you, Sir." Seidra smiled, shaking hand with her CO.

 

_Jenkins was right...  And he would be very proud..._

 

"We've got a lot of work to do, Commander." The ambassador spoke in a serious manner. "You're going to need a ship, a crew, and supplies."

 _No kidding..._ she thought. 

"You'll get all access to special equipment and training now You should go down to the C-sec Academy and and speak to the Spectre requisitions officer."

 

"L.t. Commander, Seidra Ilona Shepard, Executive Officer of the Normandy, and first human spectre." Kaidan whispered softy.

"Did you say something, L.T.?" Williams asked, smirking.

The staff lieutenant blushed, and looked at the gunnery chief with a confused expression. He realized that he said something with the her in earshot.

"What...? Um.. No.. I-"

"Careful, better not let the commander hear you..."

 

"Anderson, Come with me. "Udina commanded. "I'll need your help to set this up."

Before leaving, the captain saluted with his protégé and left with the human ambassador.

 

The young woman's comrades looked at Udina with annoyance and slight disappointment. they weren't very please with the way the human politician behaved towards someone who had helped expose the dangerous turian's deception and betrayal.

"Not even a 'Thank you' from the ambassador..." Ashley muttered, shaking her head.

"How typical..." Tali said.

"He's got alot on his mind." Seidra replied. "That just him being him."

 

"Well I'm not surprised..." Garrus noted. "People are normally too focused on other things."

"Forget about him." Wrex suggested. "Shepard is a spectre now, and we're her crew."

 

"True," Alenko stated. "And we're going after Saren. and bring him down."

"Come on. We better go get some supplies from the requisitions officer."

 

"Right with you ma'am." Williams said.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------                                         ** _Within the Inner Sanctum in the Cronos Station._**

 

The Illusive man sat in his chair, Quietly studying the Anadius star, as it's blue and red light reflected on the floor of his Inner Sanctum.

He was awaiting the latest report of the dangerous turian rogue spectre, Saren Arterius. Who a day ago brought an army of deadly synthetics  
known only as the geth,to Eden Prime and attacked the colony.

It was also learned that he used the beacon that was dug up within the archaeological site.

He had never thought that the turian who was once his ally would turn traitor. Nor did he believe that he would join up with the geth and attack the human colony world of Eden Prime for the sake of finding the ancient Prothean technology.

People there were slaughtered like cattle by the murderous spectre and his walking, killing machines. 

Truth was that a few days before the attack on the colony planet, the Illusive Man had gotten word that the beacon itself was unearthed by archaeologist, and was about to be retrieved by the Systems Alliance.

He planned to have the beacon retrieved and brought to Cerberus for study. But unfortunately it was destroyed. At first, it has been believed it was  
due to when the assault came.

But there were reports a young Alliance marine and war hero Commander Seidra Shepard and her team  
have fought off the geth and saved the colony.

Lighting his cigarette, he mused that Saren had caused it to self-destruct making sure that no one would be able to use it and tried to have  
the colony destroyed in the process.

Still There was no telling what was within that beacon since it was blown to pieces and completely unsalvageable. 

The other report he gotten was that the Citadel Council were warned that Saren had betrayed them, but refused to believe the story told by Shepard, Captain Anderson, and Ambassador Udina. 

Then he learned the young commander along with her team were searching for evidence of the turian's true nature and have his spectre status revoked.

Just out of the blue, A woman in her early thirties walked into the office with a datapad in hand. 

She had long black hair and blue eyes and wore a black and white uniform with black knee-high, high heeled boots. 

 

The Cerberus operative received the newest reports on Saren. from a fellow agent Rasa who with Kai Leng was investigating the turian's activities.

 

"Miss Lawson," He addressed, Still looking out his viewing window. "Did Commander Shepard find proof of Saren's treachery?" 

"She did, and it was delivered to the Council. And They acknowledged he had become disloyal. Also, the turian was stripped of the title."

 

 _Well done, Shepard...._ The Illusive man thought.

 

Lawson handed the datapad to her boss as he took another inhale from his cigarette. 

"There's more to the attack..."She suggested while standing there while the boss was eyeing the text.

He read every detail of the commander having exposed the traitor with the help of a quarian female witness who had with her an audio recording  
of the turian and his asari accomplice mentioning the finding the beacon on the human colony bringing them one step closer to finding the Conduit, and the return of the highly-advanced machine race.

 

"The Reapers...." He whispered. 

 

The Illusive man remembered back during the First Contact war, he was a mercenary and part of a special group under the command of Alliance  
General Samuel E Williams. 

The grandfather of Ashley Williams.

Along with his comrades. Eva Coré and Benjamin Hislop, He uncovered the truth about the Reapers.

But was captured by Saren and his older brother Desolas, who was using the Reaper technology, the Arca Monolith to turn his own people into meta-turians. 

He teamed up with the younger Arterius to put an end to the turian General's madness. But have resulted the deaths of both Ben and Eva.

 

It never really occurred to him that the former spectre himself would eventually follow in his own brother's footsteps.

_He as good as dead, Like Desolas..._

"Saren plans to bring the Reapers from dark space which could mean the end of life itself. Both Shepard and Captain Anderson tried to warn  
the Council, Yet they refuse to see the truth as they did before. Even Ambassador Udina's ranting didn't help"

"He's the least of our concerns Miranda." The Illusive man pointed out. "Though others helped in exposing Arterius, The commander has proven herself worthy of the Council's trust.

 

"True," Lawson replied. "And there is a whole new accomplishment that she has made for humanity..." 

"Becoming the first human Spectre...." He smiled deviously.

"Through persuasion, No less..." Miranda remarked. "Not to mention she can be very stubborn, and during her time with the Alliance military,  
She's said to often have a rebellious nature."

 

"I expected as much." He said, taking a sip of his drink. "Yet she's self-disciplined and has such strong charisma, strong leadership and great combat skills. 

With both her new status and the knowledge of the Reapers, she's humanity's best chance for survival."

"I guess this comes with being tough, self-educated, and streetwise..."

The Illusive man nodded with agreement. He had known about the young woman from when she was fifteen years old.

It was at that age, Seidra tried to avenge the death of her family and friends when she attempted to kill a former ambassador and human slaver,  
Aldon Stanford for his cruel treachery against Mindoir.

Stanford had sold out the young girl's home planet to the murderous batarian slavers five years prior which resulted the colony to be raided and razed. 

People, men, women, and children were killed or enslaved by those four-eyed monsters. Others such as Seidra's father William fought back against the attackers.

Both her parents were killed, and She was injured when her home crumbled and fell on her. Madelia, her seven-year-old sister was taken.

The assault on her beloved homeworld and the loss of her family left her not only physically scarred, but emotionally and psychologically as well.

Since that day, She kept her distance from other people and lived alone on the streets in New York City until that night she had discovered that Stanford wasbehind Mindoir's destruction.

She had broken into the former ambassador's apartment, waited for him to return, and confronted him.

Aldon admitted to have done so and the fact he while he was an ambassador he had sold orphaned children to slavery. 

At the end, He tried to justify his actions in which resulted a bloody fight between them.

Seidra won the battle and left the monterous slaver for dead in his own apartment, But the girl was badly hurt. After leaving the complex  
she collapsed on the sidewalk and passed out from her wounds.

The young girl was rushed to the hospital where she recovered from her injuries. But was arrested for an attempted murder and was imprisoned.

It was unfortunate that the slaver had lived after the brutal fight with the teenage girl from a colony world.

However, both of their survivals had proved to be a very first step of her salvation.

Intent on having her join Cerberus, the Illusive man contacted one of his agents, Daniel Barker who was working as a lawyer in New York City since 2159 under the name Arthur McHarrison, told him to introduce himself as young Shepard's attorney. 

Barker gained authorization to speak with the girl who was in prison, awaiting her trial.

When he was done talking with her, He explained to his boss what Seidra said she had done to survive on her own. 

And much to his surprise, The girl was a child prodigy.

While living in the slums, she would go to a library in study to make up not being able to go to school. and the fact she would sit in her prison  
cell and read books.

Also she would be looking at constellations at night.

The Illusive man gave the order for him to get the young girl acquitted and secretly brought to Cerberus to be recruited.

During her trial, Barker defended her motive for attempting to end Stanford in his apartment. and tried to prove that he sold out Mindoir,  
but most of the people, including the judge in court were skeptical.

Just then, something had gone wrong. Baker didn't show up in court on the third day of Seidra's trial.

At the end, The judge gave the young girl a chance to seek discipline by enrolling into an Alliance Academy on Elysium in exchange for the dismissal of all charges. 

She chose the Academy.

It was unclear of what had happened to Operative Barker but the mission failed and the Alliance somehow knew that Cerberus was trying to have her spirited away.

They had young Shepard under their protection, Preventing anyone from sneaking into the Academy and taking her from under their watch.

 

Then a year later, He heard reports on the young soldier's heroic acts such as single-handedly fending off the Batarian-funded pirates and criminals led by Elanos Haliat on Elysium, And making sure the survivors got out safe.

The Illusive Man concluded had it not been for Barker's failure to bring the young girl to Cerberus, She would have become one of the best operatives in the organization. 

She would be going on assignments and missions that her skills and a strong passion for learning are suited for.

But despite Shepard choosing to be an Alliance marine, He has the utmost respect for the young commander.

"It's amazing that Shepard was rewarded with a Star of Terra back on Mindoir." Miranda said. "But I've no doubt it was deeply emotional for the young war hero to return to her homeworld only be given a medal."

"Soldiers like her bare the scars of what they lost and gained. Which motivates them to fight for the survival of the human race." The boss explained. "That's one of the things that helped earn her way to the rank of L.t. Commander."

"And from what we heard, the commander herself was chosen by Captain Anderson to be his executive officer for the Normandy.

But when she uncovered Saren's plot after fighting the geth on Eden Prime, She helped expose him as a trator and convinced the Citadel Council to grant her the Spectre status. Upon becoming the first human spectre, She was given the command of the SSV Normandy when Captain Anderson stepped down."

"And now, It's up to her to save the galaxy from the dangerous rogue former agent and prevent the Reapers from returning."


End file.
